Shinigami champion
by Destaza
Summary: Ichigo, now a captain of the Gotei 13 goes on a mission to the Wizard world to investigate Voldemort, in doing so he needs to participate in the Triwizard tournament. Ichigo/Fleur Pairing
1. New Mision

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like.**

 **NO I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

* * *

The sun shone through the window and illuminated the office of Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13. At the moment his desk was filled with piles of paperwork, as was common for a captain's desk. Ichigo had an expression of exasperation on his face as he finished filling in a report and moved on to the next one.

He mumbled some incoherent sentence in annoyance while he was filling in a report on "Expected hollow decrease in division assigned region" when there was a silent knock on his door before a head popped through it. Tatsufusa Enjōji, the 3rd seat of the Eight Division, spoke "Captain there has been a messenger from the Captain- Commander, he requests your presence in the First Division barracks at this instant.". Ichigo perked up, ' _well anything is better than this' he thought'_ ' _Indeed King, we been cooped in here for way too long, maybe that lazy bastard has something interesting for us'_ his Zanpakutō spirit said in his head and though he remained quiet Ichigo could feel the old Quincy spirit agreeing.

Nodding to his 3rd seat as he left the office, Ichigo stood up and in a burst of Shunpo set to the First Division barracks.

' _Lets hope he doesn't just want us to drink sake with him'_ this wouldn't be the first time that Shunsui had called Ichigo to him just to have a drinking buddy.

' _He nothing against sake King, if you weren't such a pussy and a kill joy you might actually enjoy it'_ Zangetsu said.

' _Even I can enjoy a good drink once in a while Ichigo, you might too, clears the mind'_ Ichigo's Quincy spirit voice echoed through his mind.

The young captain sniffed distastefully ' _Why do you two always try to encourage me to drink, even you old man I thought you'd be happy that I am responsible and all that stuff that you used to rattle about'_.Ichigo thought as he arrived at the First Division barracks.

Every time Ichigo entered unto the grounds of the First Division, Ichigo could not help but think about the late Captain- Commander. Although he and Yamamoto never had been close or even friends, Ichigo still respected the old captain who had held such a mighty presence. As he was walking down the hall Ichigo spotted Nanao, the Lieutenant of the First Division. She was talking to a couple of her subordinates when he spotted her "Hey Nanao, how is it going" ichigo said in greeting.

"I am fine captain Kurosaki, you may proceed inside" Nanao motioned to the door "he is waiting on you". Though they were friendly with each other Ichigo and Nanao weren't close,

still they respected each other for their skill and efforts during past conflicts.

Nodding to the woman Ichigo strode up the door and after quickly knocking he entered the office of the Captain- Commander.

"Ah, there you are Ichigo, come in, come in" Shunsui said jovially, he was sitting on the window sill looking on unto the Seireitei. During the Quincy war Ichigo had developed a great deal of respect for the Captain- Commander, even though he had somewhat a lazy attitude for a man in his position.

To be honest Ichigo half expected him to be drinking sake right now, ' _Wow King, there might actually be something serious'_ the hollow Zanpakutō spirit said in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Well I am here now, so what seems to be the problem Shunsui" Shunsui Kyōraku has always insisted that his close friends and colleges call him by his real name without any honorifics els it was awkward, or so he claimed.

The head captain signed before saying "What do you know about wizards Ichigo?".

Ichigo frowned, wizards like those in stories, what was he talking about? "I am not sure what you mean" Ichigo said before quickly adding "This is serious right, you did not just call me here for a social visit?".

Shunsui looked straight at Ichigo, "Why don't you take a seat?", as Ichigo sat he continued, "As you know there are certain humans that can sense Reiatsu, not unlike Quincies or Fullbringers but unlike them they have much smaller amounts of Reiryoku.". Ichigo immediately thought of his old school friends, Shunsui saw this on Ichigo's face and continued "Yes not unlike your old friends, hmmm perhaps they could have been wizards too.". The young captain thought about this, he doubted that they would be able to do anything with the amount of Reiryoku they have.

"Ok so what does this have to do with me?", Ichigo asked irritably.

Shunsui smiled, "I was getting there, now these people around the world gathered together and began calling themselves wizards, and there are quite a few of them."

Ichigo frowned, "If there are so many of them then why have I never encountered one before?".

"Well, that's because they live in isolation from the other humans, they hide themselves from them" Shunsui answered.

Well that made sense, other people might become scarred of these Wizards and try something stupid, heck there probably would be a war if people ever found out that such people existed in masses. Shunsui continued "Now as these wizards don't have much Reiryoku they can't really pack a lot of power behind the techniques that they use, to compensate for this they had to become quite creative with them.".

"Backup, these Wizards do they know about us, the Shinigami or Soul Society in general?" Ichigo asked.

"No, atleast not everyone of them, probably none of them know about us." The older captain continued, "We actually had something to do with that, you see a couple millennia ago some of us saw the security risks in having a lot of these Wizards around, we just couldn't have them find out about us now could we. What if they tried to open a portal to Soul Society or something and then end up in Hueco Mundo. So we devised a clever plan, some plus souls would be allowed to stay on earth and in exchange feed false information back about the afterlife and the reincarnation cycle to these wizards."

"And this has worked for millennia without slipup?" Ichigo asked speculatively.

"Well there could have been a slip up here or there but as I don't see these wizards popping in and out of Soul Society all the time I say it worked well enough" Shunsui said with a smile. "Now let me continue, as I said they don't have a lot of power but they are supposedly creative and it is here that our problem begins". Shunsui looked at Ichigo, " One of them figured out a way to split his soul and thus became rooted to the human world, he is in a sense immortal".

Split his soul, Ichigo thought, a soul like that would be unaccepted by the reincarnation cycle "Is this technique widespread knowledge among them." Ichigo asked worriedly.

Shunsui shook his head, "No, at least we don't think so". Good a technique like that could not become widely known or else the reincarnation cycle could become unstable.

Ichigo could see where this is going, "Ok let me guess then, you want me to organize a search party for this guy, why not explain this during a captain's meeting so all divisions could cooperate on this?". That made sense, it would be most efficient if all divisions could help search for this guy, the Gotei 13 did operate in every corner of the world after all.

"What, search party no, I want you to infiltrate these Wizards, you mision would be to learn more about their society, find they guy who split his soul, anulate him and make sure that all traces of that technique become buried".

What him, why not some other lower ranking Shinigami, he had a division to run for goodness sake and wait "Shunsui when exactly did this happen, I mean the soul splitting thing.".

Shunsui face gained an embarrassed look "Oh more than twenty years ago at least".

"Twenty years! And your telling me this just now, why did you not deal with this sooner?" Ichigo exclaimed.

The older captain smiled shyly, "Well at the time we didn't really see the harm in it and we kinda ignored it for a while.". "And then Aizen happened and the Quincy war and we forgot about it.".

Ichigo sighed, "And in typical Gotei 13 style you want me to clean up your mess, got it. Now this does still not explain why you want me specifically".

"Well all we really know is that there is a guy who split his soul, no name no nothing well we know that it was somewhere in Britain", Shunsui smiled at Ichigo, "And as you're division is responsible for Europe this task naturally goes to you."

Still why him, why not one of his subordinates, "Why me specifically?".

Shunsui stood up from the window sill and walked over to Ichigo, " Well because I want someone capable for this and Ichigo." Shunsui said the last part in a slightly different tone, "This will be a long term mission, it could take a couple of years even.".

A couple of year, what about his captain duties, "Why so long?".

"Well because we don't know anything about these wizards, heck we don't even know where to begin, well I suppose you could begin by finding out more about their techniques and society." , , , the last part was said suggestively. "And to answer the question why you, it is because you still need to go on a long term assignment and I feel like this makes for a great opportunity."

Long term assignment, didn't he prove himself already with Aizen and the quincies. Shunsui saw this train of thought on Ichigo's face and quickly added, "It is not that you haven't proven yourself it is that all Shinigami must go through this and you still haven't.".

Ichigo sighed "Very well, give me a week or so and I'll be ready to go".

Shunsui clapped his hands "Wonderfull, I knew we could count on you Ichigo".

* * *

As Ichigo was leaving the first division he thought about his new mission ' _I probably should ask for help with Kisuke and Yoruichi.', 'You should ask Yoruichi to gather information for us, she is good at that.'_ The old quincy spirit said in Ichigo's mind. ' _And if Kisuke comes at least we will have someone to beat up.'_ , Zangetsu added. Ichigo sighed, yeah information is what they needed he still knew next to nothing about these wizards and yes Yoruichi was great for gathering information. Ichigo could probably order all of his subordinates who were stationed in Europe at the moment to keep an eye open on these wizards.

Yeah well either way, Ichigo had a feeling this would become interesting.

* * *

 **So did you like, let me know.**


	2. Diagon and Training

**Hey guys, here is another chapter.**

* * *

It has been a week since Ichigo received his mission, in that time Ichigo had requested help from both Urahara and Yoruichi. After the Quincy war Urahara had decided to stay in the human world to look after Jinta and Ururu, Yoruichi on the other hand did on occasion do a mission for the Gotei 13. But still both of them had not a lot to do after the war and they would gladly help their old student.

Ichigo had asked if Yoruichi would go ahead and begin gathering information on this Voldemort, telling her to report back in a few weeks time.

During the week Ichigo had given over the everyday leadership of his division to his lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru, after the war Ichigo had asked Lisa himself to be his lieutenant. Lisa was an ideal candidate for the position as she had been the lieutenant of the Eight Division a century back.

And now Ichigo was arriving at the Senkaimon, he had ordered that it would be opened to London. Ichigo was also carrying a Gigai over his shoulder, it was a slightly more advanced Gigai that would allow the user to still use some Reiryoku thus the user would be able to use Kidō and shunpo although a weaker version.

Traveling through the dangai Ichigo arrived in London. Looking over the city Ichigo could see famous building like Buckingham palace, the Big Ben and the Tower Bridge. ' _Ok first thing first I need to find a place to stay'_ , Ichigo tough to himself, ' _It may be best to search somewhere with not many people around'_ , the quincy spirit suggested. Agreeing Ichigo set of, using shunpo Ichigo quickly found an abandoned warehouse. Standing in front of it Ichigo raised his hands and began setting up a kido barrier. After the war Ichigo had asked Tessai and Hachi to teach him Kidō and though initially he had some problems with it he eventually master it, and being the prodigy that he is Ichigo turned out to be quite good at Kidō.

After a few moments the barrier was done and ready, now only those that Ichigo wanted to enter could pass through the barrier without breaking, it would also discourage people without any Reiryoku. It did this by sending a kind of wave out which would heighten the discomfort and fear of anyone without any Reiryoku.

Entering the warehouse Ichigo put on his Gigai, quickly scanning the interieur he noted that the warehouse was mostly empty. ' _That's good King we will need place to practice.'_ , Zangetsu thought. Ichigo nodded, he fully intended to learn as much as possible about the wizard techniques of using Reiryoku and as he had learned that anything to do with Kidō could very easily go wrong which in turn would lead to explosions. After sending a message to his Division and Yoruichi notifying them of his location Ichigo set out to search for Diagon Alley.

After he had received his mission Ichigo had asked around in his division to see if anyone knew anything on these wizards and as he expected not many people even knew what he was talking about. Luckily a few did and though they did not know much Ichigo learned that wizards used wooden sticks as a focus for their Reiryoku. Though about that one Ichigo was kinda sceptical he also learned from a shinigami that was often stationed in London that there was an area with a high concentration of these wizards called Diagon Alley, he had been there once and described it as a shopping area of sorts.

Reaching out with his senses Ichigo noted that there was indeed an area with higher than normal concentration of Reiatsu in the distance. And so Ichigo set of in walk to not draw any unnecessary attention. After a twenty minute walk Ichigo arrived at a street where on the other side of a row of building was the high Reiatsu concentration area. ' _Ok, now what,'_ Ichigo thought, he could just use Shunpo and jump over the buildings but that could raise questions if he were to be seen, ' _I suppose there is an entrance somewhere to this Diagon Alley, search for it.',_ the quincy spirit said.

And so Ichigo set out and sure enough after a minute of walking Ichigo saw a strange looking building with some kind of invisible barrier around it. Walking up to the building which was seemingly ignored by all the other people walking on the street, a busy street as he was at the moment somewhere in central London, Ichigo tried to analyse the barrier. The barrier function seemed to elude Ichigo it clearly was not meant to repel but it still could do something harmful. Ichigo could easily send a wave of Reiatsu and break the barrier but that could alert the people inside. And so taking a breath Ichigo stepped through the barrier and nothing happened although Ichigo did notice that people seemed to ignore him completely now where as just a moment before they would atleast look at him for a moment to check out his hair. ' _Interesting the barrier seems to make people more inclined not to notice what's behind it'_ Ichigo thought. Giving one more glance at the building Ichigo noted that apparently it was called the "Leaky Cauldron".

Entering the building that apparently was some kind of inn, it had a bar and tables with people sitting at them eating. The people, Ichigo blinked, they were wearing robes? Yes indeed those where robes, who would wear robes in this day and age, ' _Maybe today is some kind of wizard festival'_ the quincy spirit suggested. After standing a moment longer in the doorway Ichigo walked in further to the bar. "Well hello there", and older man standing behind the bar turned his head to Ichigo, "Hmm, I've never seen you around here so you must be new then, Am I right?", he asked.

"Yes it's my first time here.", Ichigo answered.

"Your first time eh, well then you must be going to Diagon, right." the man asked.

Ichigo smiled, so this was the entrance he tough, "Yes, I was, could you perhaps point me to it?".

The man walked from behind the bar and started walking over to a door while gesturing for Ichigo to follow, "Of Course, my name is Tom by the way, I run this place, if you ever need a meal or a place to spend the night this is the place to be". So this was an inn.

Exiting the building Ichigo and Tom now stood in front of a brick wall and then Tom pulled out a wooden stick and began tapping bricks. This seemed important to Ichigo and thus he memorized what bricks were being tapped. And then the brick wall began to change and a passageway formed. Ichigo blinked through the passageway he now saw what must be Diagon Alley, and it was quite a site. There were rows of shops and masses of people all of whom had Reiryoku walking around. And again Ichigo noted that almost everyone was wearing robes and there were also quite a lot of pointed hats. ' _This can't be what they actually wear right?'_ , ichigo asked himself. Ichigo also noted that the stick Tom used must be a wand as he could sense a slight amount of Reiatsu from it. "Thank you Tom, My name is Ichigo by the way.".

"No problem, Ichigo now that is a strange name, you must not be from around here, oh well have a pleasant day and feel free to come back anytime." Tom said with a smile as he turned around and walked back to the inn.

' _Ok so what now'_ , Ichigo thought, ' _Let's just have a look around, we need information, there are quite a lot of stores maybe we should start there'_ , the quincy spirit suggested. Nodding Ichigo began walking, a lot of people were giving him quick glances now and again and they weren't looking at his hair but at his clothes. ' _Looks like these clothes stand out here.',_ Ichigo thought, ' _Maybe we should get some robes of …..'_ , the quincy spirit did not finish speaking when, ' _There is no way king is wearing that.'_ , Zangetsu interrupted. Ichigo agreed there was no way in hell he would wear robes, the old quincy spirit just signed. As Ichigo was walking down the alley he saw a store called "Flourish and Blotts" which looked like a book store. Yes, maybe there Ichigo could get some kind of information.

Entering the store Ichigo saw rows and rows of shelves filled with books, walking through the store ichigo saw a counter with a middle aged woman standing behind it. Ichigo walked over to the counter and asked, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with finding some books on history, culture and magic".

The woman looked up to Ichigo and smiled, "You'll have to be more specific than that dear.".

"Ah, well you see I am not from around here and I wanted to read some about your culture and history, any books would do really. And for magic perhaps some beginner manual, anything ranging from beginner to advanced, really anything on magic is fine". Ichigo said.

The woman blinked, "Well that's quite the shopping list you have there, I suppose I have all you need, you probably will want school course books for magic then and I have some magic books not on the Hogwarts curriculum that could be interesting.", the woman said speculatively, "You have enough galleons right?".

Ichigo looked confused, "Galleons?", he said questioningly.

To woman looked at Ichigo, "Yes Galleons, money?".

"Money, I have British pounds with me, is that what you mean?" Ichigo asked worriedly, what in the world were Galleons.

The woman answered, "If you have pounds you should probably first go to Gringotts and exchange them into galleons".

Gringotts, what is she talking about, "Euh, Gringotts?".

"It's a bank, it's right here in Diagon down the street, the big building you can't miss it.", the woman said.

Smiling in understanding Ichigo said, "Ah thank you, I will be right back then, could you in the meanwhile prepare the books I asked for then?".

The woman smiled, "Of Course dear, they will be ready by the time you'll be back.", as she said this she left the counter and walked over to shelf and started picking out books.

As Ichigo turned to leave to the store the woman added, "You really are not from around here are you.".

Turning his head Ichigo said, "Yes I am from Japan", well technically that was not entirely a ly. Ichigo heard a silent 'oh' from the woman as he left the store.

Walking down the alley Ichigo saw a big building with the letter 'Gringotts' on it. Walking up to the building he saw two strange creatures standing guard beside the door, both of the creatures wore a nasty snarl on there faces. ' _Any ideas what those are.'_ , Ichigo asked his inner spirits, ' _No idea king'_ , Zangetsu answered. The creatures for their part looked at Ichigo and their expression changed from a snarl to wary with a hint of fear. What's that about he thought.

As Ichigo entered Gringotts he noted that the inside looked like a bank although instead of humans the workers were these strange creatures. And then all of the creatures stopped doing what they were doing and turned there heads to Ichigo and stared at him with wariness and fear. This did not go unnoticed by the other wizards in the bank as they also turned their heads to look at Ichigo though without the fear and wariness but speculatively. ' _So far for not drawing attention'_ , Ichigo thought and deciding that the best course of action would be to act normal he started walking over to a creature behind a counter that was not occupied at the moment.

Walking up to the creature the stares did not subsided, "Excuse me I was wondering if you could help, I was looking to exchange some pounds into galleons. " Ichigo said to creature.

The creature blinked once, then blinked again, "Is that all you want", it asked.

Seriously what's going on Ichigo thought, "Yes that would be it.". The creature in turn looked up to the room nodded and immediately the other creatures stopped staring and returned to what they were doing.

The creature looked at Ichigo, "This is the first time one of your kind came to this place, we did not know what to expect.", they know about shinigami Ichigo thought, could they, could they look through the Gigai? They must be good at sensing Reiatsu.

"My kind?", Ichigo decided to play dumb for a moment.

The creature sniffed, "You are a grim reaper of course we know about you, we have reports of your kind of how they destroy spirits.".

Ichigo blinked, these creatures though he was a grim reaper, well technically he was but he did not destroy souls, well if they know he is a shinigami or at least they are close to thinking that he might as well educate them about their real purpose. And so Ichigo sighed, "First of all we don't call ourselves grim reapers but soul reapers." Ichigo said making sure nobody else could hear. "And second of all we don't destroy souls we guide them to the afterlife".

The creature looked at Ichigo, "Guide you say, and are you here to guide our soles to this afterlife?", the creature said in a mistrusting tone.

"No, like I said I am here to exchange pounds into galleons.", Ichigo said before adding, "What exactly are you?".

The creature answered, "I am a Goblin.".

"I see…. well about the pounds…..", Ichigo did not finish as the goblin interrupted him.

"As I assume you don't have a vault I would suggest you open one, all the money deposited into the vault is automatically converted into Galleons.", The goblin explained, although in a tone as if speaking to a child.

"Very well." Ichigo said.

* * *

And thus Ichigo was walking once again through Diagon Alley, he had opened an account and exchanged pounds into Galleons. After that he had returned to "Flourish and Blotts" where the woman had prepared multiply stacks of books for Ichigo to pick up, Ichigo briefly wondered how he would carry all of that and then the woman tapped her wand on the books and they shrank. Ichigo was briefly startled by this before noting that it was probably one of their techniques. Quickly analyzing the Reiatsu that the books now emitted Ichigo realize that whatever she had done it was not permanent as the Reiatsu of the spell was being used up at a constant rate. Ichigo estimated that it would take a couple of hours before all of the Reiatsu would be used up and the spell would end after which he hoped the books would return to normal. Ichigo also noted that he should be careful not to disrupt the spell with his own Reiatsu. So far Ichigo noted that out all of the wizard techniques he had encountered none would function in areas of high Reiatsu concentration, a big difference with Kidō which worked well with any concentration of Reiatsu.

As Ichigo wanted to leave Diagon, he had what he came for after all he saw a store called "Ollivanders, maker of wands". ' _Ichigo you should probably get a wand, you'll need it to practice their techniques'_ , the quincy spirit said. Ichigo nodded and entered the store.

After entering Ichigo noted that the store was filled with rows of boxes which presumably were filled with wands. As the door shut close Ichigo heard the voice of man, "Ah a customer.". And then an old looking man appeared. "Well welcome to Ollivanders, I am Garrick Ollivander, how could I help you?", the man asked with a smile.

"Hey there, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I was wondering I could buy a wand?", Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"Well of course that's what I am here for.", the man said jovially before turning a walking over one of his shelves where he began rummaging through boxes before bringing one over to Ichigo and giving him the wand inside. Ichigo took the wand uncertainly and looked to Ollivander for some more information on what to do. "Well, give a flick", Ollivander said.

Ichigo did so and the wand gave a burst before sending a spark to one of the shelves which instantly broke down all the boxes inside it falling on the ground in a heap. Ichigo panicked, he had broken something, opening his mouth to stammer an apology he was interrupted when Ollivander took the wand back before adding, "Not that one.".

And so it went on for about 20 minutes, Ollivander would bring Ichigo a new wand which he would try out and every time Ichigo would break something. Ichigo did not really understand what they were doing and why Ollivander wasn't mad that Ichigo was causing so much damage.

Then finally, "Try this one." Ollivander said. Ichigo took the wand warily not wanting to break anything more, as he took it he felt a warmth spreading through his hand accompanied by a wave of Reiatsu. "That's the one.", Ollivander said before adding, "Blackthorn, 12 inches, Dragon heartstring.".

Ichigo blinked, "What?".

Ollivander smiled and then said, "That's what it is made from.".

"Oh", Ichigo said in understanding, well that took long enough.

"That would be 11 galleons then young man.", after quickly paying the money Ichigo left the store not mentioning the damage.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ichigo's visit to Diagon Alley in that time he had returned to his warehouse and began practicing magic. And he quickly determined that while most spells were useful in the human world they would not work in Soul Society or in any area where there were beings with high Reiatsu concentrations. As it was the spells were a lot like Kidō, although where it could take centuries to learn the higher levels Kidō, these spells were extremely simple and required a lot less power and control. Magic as it was called by the wizards was divided into multiple categories.

Transfiguration was the first kind that Ichigo tried, it took him a couple hours to get the hang of it but after that even spells that were supposed to be for people with a couple years of experience he could do. Now the thing was that transfiguration was completely useless in combat, at least in combat between Shinigami, the spells would simply break and their effects would vanish when exposed to high concentrations of Reiatsu, high concentrations which during a fight were common, also none of the transfigurations would hold in Soul Society which naturally had a high concentration of Reiatsu in the air. There were permanent types of transfiguration which actually transformed the object permanently and those would hold but only if the spell had been casted in an area with lower concentration of Reiatsu otherwise the spell would break before it could complete what it was meant to do.

Conjuration which was most the same as transfiguration had the same problems, and charms too, while extremely useful most charms would break in areas of high reiatsu concentration.

Ichigo did see Hachi transfigure something once in Soul Society, but that was completely different as far as Ichigo could tell and something extremely advanced that he had not gotten too yet.

There were only a few spells that would hold up and most of those were meant for combat. Some spells were interesting as the more power you put in them the more powerful they became much like Kidō actually. Others would fail if you put too much or too little power into them.

After practicing Kidō for 5 years these spells well, let's just say that if you are used to university level math and then are sent to do some basic addition and subtractions with some basic algebra it would not be much of a challenge. And this is what it was, the spells were much simpler than Kidō, Ichigo often only had to try once before succeeding.

Potions and Herbology were a different matter as Ichigo did not have the means to practice them so instead he recruited Zangetsu and the old quincy spirit to read those books, which they could by materializing in the real world.

Arithmancy was essentially high school level math and was fairly easy compared to what he was used to. Magical Theory was actually a lot like Kidō theory in certain aspects, it spoke a lot of magic manipulation and the like, though again highly simplified.

Runes was interesting though the shinigami equivalent was far more developed as far as Ichigo could tell.

In general Ichigo had no real problem with anything and as he was a quick learner he managed to breeze through the books especially with help of his spirits. It was unfortunate that most of these spells would not work in Soul Society, it was to be expected, high Reiatsu concentrations is not something the makers of these spells had thought about. Their idea of high concentration was something different.

And it was so that Ichigo was reading a book on Charms when he felt something come through the barrier he had set up outside the warehouse. Recognizing the Reiatsu as that of Yoruichi he stood up to greet her. "Hey there Yoruichi, hope everything went well."

"Oh everything went well." Yoruichi said as she sat down on a chair.

Ichigo brought over a chair and sat next to her, "Did you manage to learn anything", he asked.

Yoruichi looked at him, "Of Course I learnt something, I learnt quite a lot actually.", she said indignantly.

"Well?", Ichigo said.

"Inpatient much are you, I do all this work to gather information and you don't even offer me drink when I get back.". Yoruichi said.

Ichigo sighed and summoned a bottle of milk and proceeded to conjure a glass in which he then poured the milk. As he was doing this Yoruichi looked on, "Ok that was something new, I suppose I should also read some on this magic.".

"It has it's advantages but the drawbacks will make it useless in some situations.", Ichigo said.

Yoruichi took a sip from the glass and said, "Ok then let me explain what I learned."

"These Wizards have a central government called the Ministry Of Magic, after doing some digging around there I can tell you it is filled with some of the biggest idiots that central 46 can only hope to be."

Ichigo looked up at this with a light smile of amusement on his face, "That bad, eh", he said.

"Don't let me even get started, well anyway, what I learned is that 14 years ago Voldemort was supposedly defeated by a at the time 1 year old boy called Harry Potter.", Ichigo looked up at this, he had already know this by reading a history book that he had purchased, but it was in a summery and it had not mentioned that he was only 1 year old.

"That's hard to believe, any idea of where or who this Harry Potter person is now?", Ichigo asked.

"I have an address if you want, it was slightly hard to find but I found it, I also discovered that he goes to something called Hogwarts a magic school of sorts." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo knew about Hogwarts via his books, "Anything else on Voldemort's whereabouts or just anything on him is good?", he asked.

Yoruichi sighed,"No, it appears someone made sure there is not much information available on him.", she said and then added,"They only real lead is this Harry Potter, now hear this, this year at Hogwarts there will be some kind of big tournament, it is not common knowledge and is being held under wraps, it's supposed to be a big deal."

Ichigo nodded,"Big public events could easily lead to trouble, I better keep an eye on this tournament and Harry Potter.".

Then Ichigo got an idea,"What if I go to hogwarts as a student, that is, that way I'll be able to keep an eye out on this Harry Potter, maybe even befriend him, he could very well lead us to Voldemort."

"That may work but from what I understand you normally begin your magical education at age 11", Yoruichi said before adding, "Hey, maybe you could pretend to be an exchange student from Japan."

Yes that would work Ichigo thought, he better also order one of his subordinates to go to this Potter's address and keep an eye out on him, he'll send a message to Lisa about this later he thought.

"Now Yoruichi, do you have any idea, what message by owl means, the books I have read keep mentioning this.", Ichigo asked hopefully.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and shrugged, "It means exactly what it says message by owl, they use owls as their means of exchanging letters and packages.".

Ichigo stared, "You aren't kidding are you.", somehow though he was not too surprised by this. He sighed, "Could you write a letter to this Hogwarts then and request and exchange, say you're a teacher at some Japanese academy, who would like to sent a student to Hogwarts for a year to experience a different culture.". That was a good idea, from what Ichigo gathered Japan's magical community was reclusive and closed off so there was no real way for someone to check their story.

"No Problem Ichigo, I'll get right on it", Yoruichi said as she stood up and walked over to desk to begin writing a letter.

"Are you going to use an owl?", Ichigo asked after a moment, he really wanted to see how that worked.

* * *

 **Hehe, Well thanks for reading I suppose :)**

 **I read the reviews and noticed some compliance about the grammar, I'll make sure to edit past chapters when I find some time. Please note that English is not my native language and this is my first fanfic ever.**

 **Some people asked some questions about this story and I would just like to say that yes Ichigo will be much more powerful than the wizards, no Ichigo's human friends will not be making an appearance although shinigami like Yoruichi and Kisuke will pop up on occasion. And I do not plan to make the romance the main focus of the story.**

 **Hope that helped, till next time.**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

* * *

As the weeks of July and August went by Ichigo became more and more knowledgeable about magic, it was hard to asses for him how he compared to other wizards but he wasn't worried. After All he could use Kidō whenever he lacked knowledge of the wizard equivalent and claim it was a kind of Japanese magic.

During his two months studying Ichigo would make occasional trips to Diagon Alley to visit the bookstores, he found that those in something called Knockturn Alley contained a much more varied collection of books. Some of those books that he got there were about magic that was considered dark.

Apparently these wizards classified magic into two categories one was light or the spels the good guys use and the other was dark, what the so called bad guys use. To be frank it was ridiculous, Ichigo could see no reason in it how could a spell be exclusively dark or exclusively light. It was as if someone just sad down a wrote a list of spells he thought were too dangerous to use and called them dark to associated them with criminals so that way people would be discouraged from using them. Or at least that was what Ichigo originally thought, it was quite possible that someone in power classified those spells as dark that he didn't want other people to know because they were too powerful and couldn't be used during a war against what ever side he was one. Either way something was not entirely right in regards to the classification of spells.

Yoruichi had indeed written a letter, by owl! In which she as headmistress of the prestigious Shin'ō Academy, Japan's most finest magic school, request a place in Hogwarts for her prized student Ichigo Kurosaki. After some discussion Yoruichi and Ichigo had decided that it was best to place Ichigo in the seventh year, while Ichigo was 22 years old he still looked 17, now it would have been ideal to place Ichigo in Potter's year but they both knew it would be quite difficult to pass Ichigo as a 14 year old. After only two weeks they had received a letter back from someone called Albus Dumbledore, where he states that he is delighted that someone from a country as reclusive as Japan had decided to go to Hogwarts but that before he can accept he would like to meet first.

Though it was to be expected that the man would want a meeting first Ichigo knew that he would have to play his cards well, he could not have the man be suspicious of him after all. Yoruichi had decided that she would accompany Ichigo to that meeting, much to his protests, to represent her student.

As intended Ichigo had stationed a shinigami outside of Potter's home to keep an eye out on him, he did not expect to gain much from it but what he got did surprise him. Apparently the lady across the streets had some Reiryoku, much less than the average wizard but still some. The Shinigami also reported that from her behavior it was clear that she was keeping an eye out on Potter. It was safe to assume that she was working for someone, someone who wanted to keep an eye out on Potter. This was good news, if someone else was interested in Potter he must be of some importance to the happenings of things.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a busy man, with all of his duties as "Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" and "Grand Sorcerer" to name a few there was very little time left to run a school. Especially if that school was the host to an important event such as the Triwizard Tournament. Now on top of that there was this letter from a certain Yoruichi Shihōin, the headmistress of Shin'ō Academy a Japanese magic school. Now as Japan's magic community is very reclusive and secretive there was no way for him to check on it, that meant that the meeting that would happen in a moment could very well be a trap. But he had decided that he would give this Mrs. Shihōin and Mr. Kurosaki a chance after all experiencing a different culture is always a nice learning experience and maybe this Mr. Kurosaki could demonstrate some Japanese forms of magic.

And so Albus stood from his stool when the floo in his office lid up to greet his guests. A young woman stepped out with a grace that Albus in his long years had never seen before, she was very beautiful with her dark skin color and unusual purple hair. What surprised Albus was that she seemed to be in her early twenties, she could not be headmistress already could she? Before he could finish his observation the floo lit up again and this time a young man came through, first Albus though he would fall but the young man was able to make a roll and proceeded to stand firmly on his feet. The man was quite muscular but not overly so, he was quite tall and had the most unusual colored hair, bright orange.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mrs. Shihōin and Mr. Kurosaki," Albus said in greeting his eyes twinkling "my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this fine learning establishment."

The young man was about to open his mouth but the woman beat him to it, "Greetings headmaster, I am Yoruichi Shihōin headmistress of Shin'ō Academy and this is" Yoruichi indicated Ichigo with her thumb "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So I could tell, now tell me mister Kurosaki" Albus said while walking to his chair and indicating two other chairs "why do you want to come to Hogwarts?".

"Well, I was always interested in western culture," Ichigo began "I have made quite a few trips to Europe over the last couple years and I noticed that the Wizarding culture here is quite different from what we have in Japan."

"Indeed it is" Yoruichi agreed cutting of whatever Ichigo was going to say next "Ichigo expressed this observation and proposed to send him to a foreign school for a year and Hogwarts came highly recommended."

Dumbledore smiled "It is good to hear that my school still hold some prestige in Europe." he said before continuing "Now personally I would be existed to have foreign students at this school but do tell mister Kurosaki, do you think you could follow along with the seventh years at this school?"

"I have been studying some of your textbooks during the summer and I can guarantee you that I will be more than adequate" Ichigo supplied.

During this entire conversation Albus could not help but notice how the two people in front of him held themselves, it was hard to describe, best way to put it would be to say that they were prepared. Yes prepared, ready to face whatever was going to happen, and all of their movements had this grace to them. It was clear that they practiced something that required a lot of movement. And there was something else something about their magic signature, something that Albus could not quite place. "That's wonderful" he said "Well in that case I see no problems with having young mister Kurosaki at hogwarts" he continued. "Now I must tell you that this year we will have a special event of a kind…."

* * *

Overall the meeting with Dumbledore had went well, he gave them some general information about Hogwarts, explained the house system and such. He also told them about the triwizard tournament which they already knew about but no need letting him know that. It was clear that the man was slightly suspicious about them. No matter how good they were at concealing their Reiatsu it would still be different than that of the wizards, if they were lucky he hadn't noticed it.

For the rest of the month of August Ichigo had studied more about wizard magic, nothing interesting happened until the day that Ichigo had received a message from the shinigami stationed at Potter's house that there had suddenly appeared more Reiatsu signatures before disappearing along with that of Potter.

That news had been unsettling as right now Ichigo had no idea where Potter was but he wasn't too worried. August was almost over so it was probably that someone had come to pick Potter up to prepare for the new school year.

The only interesting thing to happen during that time was the Quidditch world cup, apparently there had been an attack of sorts by a group that claimed to be the same as that of Voldemort. Ichigo didn't know what to think of that, it could've been some hooligans who wanted to scare people by claiming to be old villains that were feared or it could have been the actual thing in which case things were starting to become more interesting.

It was on the first of September that Ichigo found himself walking in King's Cross Station on platform 10, behind him he could sense some Reiatsu which probably belonged to other Wizards who were setting their children off to school. A few feet ahead of him, between platform 9 and 10 he could sense the portal that would take him to platform 9 ¾. Walking up to the portal Ichigo cautiously stepped through, he knew it was very unlikely that he would be attacked but it never hurt to be careful.

Stepping through Ichigo was bombarded with the Reiatsu signatures of all the wizards on the platform, up ahead he could see the train that would take him to Hogwarts, an old locomotive.

Not really planning on socializing Ichigo set of to the train, he could've tried to find Potter but he really didn't want to draw attention to himself. It will be much better to approach him in Hogwarts. So Ichigo calmly walked into the train and proceeded to find an empty compartment.

Settling in one he pulled out a book on transfiguration he began to read while looking out of the window once in a while. He was rewarded when he noticed a group of redheads with among them a raven haired boy with glasses who Ichigo instantly recognized as Harry Potter. ' _Good now I don't have to worry about that anymore'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Concentrating on Potter's Reiatsu signature he memorized it so he could keep track of him.

After a short while the train began moving, Ichigo was still reading his book when there was a knock on his compartment door before it opened and two girls came through. One had long blond hair and the other had short dark hair, "See I Told you I saw someone new on the platform." the dark haired girl said.

"Hmmm, indeed a new face, too young to be a teacher so he must be a student and exchange perhaps" the blond girl said in an inquisitive tone.

"You know it is impolite to talk about someone as if he is not even there" Ichigo said looking up from his book.

"Yes, where are my manners, my name is Daphne Greengrass and this is" the blond girl said indicating her dark haired friend "Tracey Davis, pleasure".

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said before turning back to his book, he really had no time for inquisitive teenagers.

"So what are you, I've never seen you before and trust I would have." Tracey said in a suggestive tone.

Ichigo signed "It is as you said I am an exchange student, from Japan to be precise." he said.

"Japan" the girl whose name was Daphne said in an analytical tone "Aren't they supposed to be a reclusive sort?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up from his book, it looked like he would need to participate in the conversation. He would have prefered to simply continue reading he wasn't here to make new friends after all and especially not with teenage girls, seriously these two couldn't be any older than 15, though he had to admit they were both quite pretty "Yes they are very reclusive but that doesn't mean I have to be like all the rest." Ichigo stated.

"I see." Daphne said looking at him critically.

Daphne was very good at assessing people and Ichigo was definitely not an usual school boy, first she had dismissed Tracey when she said she had seen someone new on the platform. But after being convinced to come look for him and actually seeing him she wasn't disappointed. First off all he was hot, a handsome face with unusually bright orange hair and with that tight shirt it was easy to see that he was quite muscular. Now that she had a chance to talk with him she was even more intrigued, there was something about him. He clearly didn't want to talk with them so he wasn't the social type. Now it was something about the way he was holding himself he was relaxed, but it was an unnatural type of relaxation like a facade to conceal that he was actually prepared to face anything. She wanted to know more.

Making a split second decision she decided to use Legilimency, her father had though her how she could use it wandlessly, all she had to do was lock eyes for a moment. Finding an opportunity she looked him in the eye and send her probe and nothing happend. She didn't show it besides blinking her eyes but she was shocked it wasn't that he had Occlumency shields on, no the probe simply didn't reach him.

Ichigo had sensed the probe the moment she launched it, ' _wel wel'_ he though.

' _Let her in King, I'll teach her a lesson on respecting a person's mind.'_ Zangetsu said with a malicious grin.

Ichigo for second actually thought of letting her through but no, that would be a special kind of torture that Ichigo didn't wish on anyone. So he responded by simply raising a slight Reiatsu shield.

"You know, you could get in trouble for that." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about." Daphne supplied with an innocent look on her face.

' _He had noticed!'_

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, every now and then the girls would ask something and Ichigo would answer, he learned a few things about them like that they both were from Slytherin.

Ichigo really didn't understand the house system how could you sort an eleven year old in group of kids where he was expected to stay for seven years. What if his personality changed or his interests and he would be stuck in group with whom he had nothing in common. It really was a ridiculous system.

He could've use the opportunity to gather information but he would wait with that till he got to Hogwarts. Now this Daphne girl was interesting, she used on supposedly unknow technique called Legilimency on him, perhaps it would be good to keep an eye on her she could know things.

As they were coming closer to Hogwarts and it was getting dark outside it was time to change into their uniforms.

"Looks like it is time to change." Tracey said.

Deciding to tease the girls a bit, after knowing Yoruichi and Rangiku for seven years Ichigo had picked up a few things and he wanted payback on Daphne for that probe. "You are right." Ichigo provided before proceeding to pull of his shirt leaving him bare chested.

Daphne and Tracey quickly averted their eyes, but hey both were clearly taking peeks at him.

"What are you doing!" Tracey said in a shocked voice.

"Changing" Ichigo answered with a nonchalant expression.

Ichigo was glad to see that both Tracey as Daphne were blushing. After taking out his school robes, plain ones without any house colors, Ichigo took his time to pull them one. After he was done he sat himself back on his seat and said "Well what are you waiting on, we are almost there.".

Their blush did not disappear.

* * *

The carriage ride to the castle was mostly uneventful beside that when the carriage past the wardline, he wasn't unimpressed with them, he supposed that it was because of their age, they had a lot of time to absorb the ambient Reiatsu from the castle. Ichigo sat with Tracey and Daphne while looking at the castle. He had to admit that it was quite impressive, not the biggest he'd seen but still. During his visit to Dumbledore he was instructed to use the carriages to get to Hogwarts unlike the regular first years and once he'd gotten too the castle wait before the entrance to the great hall for Professor McGonagall. Though Ichigo had no idea who that was he wasn't worried. Then he would enter with the other first years to be sorted into a house.

Leaving the carriage Ichigo stayed at the back of the group as they walked across the bridge to the castle, after entering the castle Ichigo waited in front of a door that he assumed was the entrance to the great hall as all the other students were going through it. While he waited he could not help but notice that the castle was filled with ambient Reiatsu, the very walls were saturated with it.

He didn't have have to wait long before an old looking witch walked up to him being followed by a group of young kids who were probably the first years. "Mister Kurosaki, I assume?" She asked in a stern voice.

"That's me." Ichigo answered.

"Excellent" she said before continuing "you will wait at the back of the group and shall be sorted last". Ichigo only nodded in response and then proceeded to walk to the back of the group.

He was quite interested in how the sorting actually worked, oh well he would find out. After another moment the doors opened and the group entered the great hall. After being a moment overwhelmed by all the new Reiatsu signatures Ichigo took a look at the ceiling and noticed it had an enchantment to emulate the outside sky. He also noticed that every house had it's own table, excellent more division in the student body he thought. As he was walking he could not help but notice all the stares he was receiving, it was understandable he was an anomaly in the group of first years. he could hear whispers of "a new teacher?" and "nah too young" or "look at his hair" Ichigo frowned at that one he hated when people picked on him because of his hair. There also was the occasional giggling of girls who were checking him out.

After the group reached the front of the great hall they all gathered in front of a chair, on top of that chair lay some old had that had the most interesting Reiatsu signature almost as that of a mod soul. "Greeting first years" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling as he stood from his chair at the head of table of the teachers "you shall now be sorted into the different houses". Then the hat seemingly came to life and began to sing, sing yep it was signing. ' _I doubt it is an actual mod soul maybe a simplified version of it.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. After the song was done which Ichigo did not enjoy. McGonagall took some list and began reading names, after she read the first name the person in question hesitantly walked up to the chair and McGonagall proceeded to put the hat on his head. After a few moments the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" and one of the tables, who Ichigo presumed were the Hufflepuffs began cheering.

Ichigo had no idea what was going on and then it all clicked ' _Oh no, that thing is not coming in here King.'_ Zangetsu said immediately. ' _It's only for a moment probably and if it tries to do anything bad we will take care of it.'_ the old quincy spirit provided. Ichigo sighed indeed he had no wish whatsoever to let that hat have a look around in his head but alas. After all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood and began speaking once more "This year we will have someone special joining us" he said with a smile " everyone please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki, he is an exchange student from Japan. As some of you may know the Japanese magic community is quite reclusive so this will be a great opportunity for us all to learn about a new culture" and he finished by saying "Ichigo shall be joining the seventh years."

After Dumbledore had finished his introduction Ichigo sighed and walked up to the chair before taking a seat ignoring the oohs coming from the student body. Before McGonagall could put the hat on his head Ichigo made sure to lower his shields so the hat could do it's work. After the hat was put on and a moment had passed he heard a new voice in his head, ' _What the hell is this.'_ the voice that was the hat said.

' _Hey there, euh hat?'_ Ichigo thought to himself before continuing ' _I am not sure what you normally do but I'll help you make this quick, just go ahead and shout Gryffindor and we shall be done here and you don't have to worry about me'_ Ichigo doubted it could be that simple though. He wanted to be in Gryffindor so that he could be close to Potter. When he was walking to the front of the great hall Ichigo had noticed that Potter was a Gryffindor.

' _What, no you just wait a second, what the hell is this, who are you'_ the hat said in a panicky voice. ' _You better do what the King says or there shall be trouble.'_ Zangetsu said and Ichigo could imagine the malicious grin that was on his face at this very moment. ' _Wait there is more than one, how is this possible?'_ the hat supplied.

' _Listen'_ Ichigo said, he supposed he will have to try to reason with it, ' _I am an agent of sorts and I am here on an important mission and to accomplish this mission I need to be in Gryffindor'_.

There was a moment of silence before ' _Why can't I access your memories?'_ the hat asked. ' _Because I am not letting you.'_ Ichigo said while Zangetsu shouted ' _Oh no you aint getting a look at those'._

' _Look I need to look at a person's memory before I can sort them, it's how I work'_ the hat said. Ichigo sighed and said ' _How can I know that you won't tell anyone what you've seen'_ and then continued ' _Let's make a deal I will show you selective memories only and you make sure no one can see them'._

' _I am oath bound to not tell anyone what I've seen.'_ the hat said, yeah right oath bound Ichigo thought, it may work for wizards but for shinigami it was different he was pretty sure he would be able to break any such bound.

' _I gave you a proposal'_ Ichigo said in a tone that indicated finality to his decision. The hat sighed mentally and said ' _Fine'._

After giving the hat access to some select memories so that he wouldn't reveal any secrets a few minutes passed before the hat said ' _Oof, damn never though the afterlife would be like that,'_ the hat said before continuing ' _well I suppose you would fit in any house but you wanted to go to Gryffindor so.'_ and then continued ' _But personally I would recommend Slytherin'_

' _No look I need to be in Gryffindor for my mission to proceed optimally'_ Ichigo said clearly annoyed. ' _Fine'_ and the hat than shouted "Gryffindor!". The respective table then began cheering.

"Well I suppose older students take a longer time sorting" Dumbledore said while Ichigo began walking over to the Gryffindor table after taking the hat off, while he was walking he took a look at Daphne and Tracey sitting at the Slytherin table. After he was seated Dumbledore said "Ok now dig in." And then food appeared on all the tables. It was only then that Ichigo noticed that at least 10 minutes had passed during his sorting.

Before Ichigo even could reach for the first dish that didn't look completely unacceptable he was already bombarded with a dozen question in the form of "So you're from Japan?", "How is Japan.", "Do you know any interesting magics?" and his personal favorite "Is that your real hair color?".

Reluctantly answering the questions Ichigo began examining the students, further along the table he could see Potter sitting next to a redheaded boy who could learn a thing or two about table manners. Sitting across from him was a bushy haired girl who was talking animatedly and occasionally stealing a peek at Ichigo. In all fairness a lot of girls were taking peeks at Ichigo, he signed not that he minded but he was on an undercover mission and he should try to preferable not draw much attention to himself. Examining the table further he noticed two redheads who were clearly twins, they were laughing and telling jokes at each others.

After a while the dishes had disappeared replaced by deserts, Ichigo had noticed that all the dishes had a small amount of cheering and calming potions, he frowned ' _I doubt the students know about this.'_ he thought. He wasn't against it but still it was sneaky and he could imagine some people not enjoying having potions in their food. After dessert had disappeared Dumbledore stood up and began speaking.

"First of all I would like to welcome professor Alastor Moody" he said with a smile while the respective man stood up, Ichigo was not really paying attention but he did notice a strange eye patch on the man but he sighed it off as nothing important. "Professor Moody will be teaching Defense against the dark arts this year.". At this the great hall broke out in whispers, apparently this Moody had a reputation as a famous dark wizard hunter and was considered insane. Now what was strange was that his eyepatch eye was now fixed on Ichigo. Deceding it was not important right now Ichigo shrugged that observation off.

"Now I have an important announcement to make" at this the great hall which had fallen silent when he had began speaking came to life with whispers, of course Ichigo already knew what the announcement was "this year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard tournament.". At this the great hall broke out in exiting yels. "For those that don't know the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools who shall compete in a series of challenges…" .

Essentially Dumbledore gave an explanation of what the Triwizard tournament was, Ichigo didn't really listen three champions from three schools it was all really simple really. When Dumbledore said that Ludo Bagman with Bartemius Crouch would be judging along with the headmasters from the schools there was a big applause presumably for Bagman tough, he was supposed to be an old quidditch star. And of course there were a lot of disappointed yells when it was announced that the minimum age for entering in the competition would be 17 years old. Lastly he announced that Beauxbaton and Durmstrang would arrive at Hogwarts in a weeks time.

After the announcements he said something about forbidden things, Ichigo didn't really listen as he had noticed something of with Potter's Reiatsu. It was as if there were two distinct Reiatsu signatures coming from him. As the students were leaving the great hall going to their respective houses Ichigo tried to come closer to Potter to better examine his Reiatsu. And Indeed there were two distinct Reiatsu signatures coming from him, after getting close enough he could even make out that the second weaker Reiatsu signature was coming off from his scar.

"Oh hey it's you!" said a voice belonging to a girl before Ichigo could further examine Potter. "My name is Hermione Granger and I am very excited to meet someone from Japan!". As Ichigo turned his head and looked down he noticed that it was the bushy haired girl that was sitting across from Potter.

' _She clearly is Potter's friend, don't sign her off just yet'_ the old quincy spirit suggested. Ichigo reluctantly agreed.

"Hey there, I am Ichigo Kurosaki pleasure to meet ya." Ichigo said.

"I have so many questions." The girl said blushing slightly clearly excited. Ichigo sighed he really wasn't up for this.

After they had reached the common room which was behind a Portrait, Ichigo was finally able to shake of Granger. The girl really was annoying with all of her questions. Coming up to the seventh year dorms, Ichigo noticed that he was the last one in and he took the one remaining bed. After listening to the other boys in the dorm introducing themselves Ichigo changed into boxers and a shirt before going to sleep.

* * *

Waking up Ichigo noticed that it was only 5am so he remained lying in his bed for a while and decided to examine the ambient Reiatsu that was coming of Hogwarts itself. He noticed that some of the Reiatsu was from spells that were clearly designed to keep track of the students. Sneaky Ichigo thought, he doubted that there were many students that knew that they were being tracked. Making a Reiatsu shield, he wasn't really excited about being tracked, and stood up deciding to look around in the castle before classes began.

After leaving the dorm and then the common room, Ichigo first made his way outside where he contacted his division to make a quick status report and check if there were any issues that required his attention. After that he began his trek through the castle trying to map the places he had visited which was quite hard as the castle was huge. Not much time had passed before it was time for breakfast, at breakfast Ichigo sat in the great hall and kept examining Potter's Reiatsu. He would need to discover what was causing the second Reiatsu signature, it could not be anything good. It even looked as if the second signature was feeding of Potter's own Reiatsu.

The first lesson of the day for Ichigo was Transfiguration, he had spend a good deal of his time in the past two months studying that particular subject so the lesson was relatively easy. Although the other students had a six year advantage on Ichigo he was still a very quick learner and quite proficient in Kidō which was much harder than anything they thought at Hogwarts but not too different. Ichigo did notice that McGonagall seemed impress with him, as it was the first lesson of the year they were revising past spells which Ichigo mostly was able to do without incantation.

After Transfiguration it was time for Defense against the Dark arts with professor Moody, Ichigo had noticed the strange professor at the welcoming feast yesterday. He had this strange eye that seemingly had a will of it's own. And it did not go unnoticed by Ichigo that the eye was often fixed on him. Ichigo did not think that the professor really suspected anything, at the very most he noticed that something was off with Ichigo. As Ichigo entered the classroom that damn eye was once again fixed on him, he tried to ignore it and sat somewhere in the middle of the class.

After a while the class was full, the seventh year Gryffindors had defense together with the Hufflepuffs. The first words that came out of Moody's mouth were "Constant vigilance!", after that he immediately proceeded by firing a milde hex at an unexpecting Hufflepuff, who could only yelp before the spell hit him and he fell on the floor.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody said again, this time with more force begint it. The entire class was now looking at Moody as if he was mad. "What you expect that a dark wizard will tell you nicely that he is going to attack you." Moody began saying before proceeding and slamming his foot on the ground "No! He will try and catch you off guard, that's why CONSTANT VIGILANCE is required.".

To be honest Ichigo did not disagree, but after fighting for as long as Ichigo had he gained sort of a sixth sense in the matter, well it really helped that he was quite proficient at sensing Reiatsu too now, it would be quite hard to catch Ichigo off guard.

After that little stunt Moody announced that he wanted to see how proficient the students were in dueling. Ichigo never had participated in a wizard duel in his life, but he wasn't really worried where he lacked practice he had battle instincts, speed and power. The Gryffindors were put againsts the Hufflepuffs. The first duel only lasted a minute, the Hufflepuff girl clearly had some practice unlike the unsuspecting Gryffindor boy. After a few other duels, of which Moody was not impressed, it was Ichigo's turn, he was put against some guy named Cedric.

"Go get him Cedric." and "Show that Gryffindor how it's done." could be heard from the Hufflepuffs. ' _Apparently this Cedric is popular'_ Ichigo thought ' _Well I say we embarrass him, show them who's king'_ Zangetsu said with a gleeful smirk. ' _I'll just try to make quick work of him'_

Cedric and Ichigo both stood ready, Cedric was first to open with a stunner followed by conjuring a few wolfs which he send at Ichigo. Ichigo almost rolled his eyes, he simply side stepped the stunner and fired two of his one at the wolf's before beginning to bombarded Cedric with stunner, hexes and conjurations of his own. Though it was clear that Cedric had more practice in dueling, he simply was far out of his league, he desperately brought up shields and tried to destroy the conjurations. It was quite the one sided duel Ichigo was completely on the offense while Cedric completely on the defense and while after half a minute Cedric was already starting to show fatigue Ichigo felt no different. Getting Annoyed with the duell Ichigo decided to show some Kidō off. There was this simple spell, not even a Hadō or a Bakudō, just a spell primarily used at the academy. It was used to help train young recruits in Reiatsu body reinforcement, all the spell really did was send a shockwave of sort at the target. Preparing this spell Ichigo tried to make it look as if he was firing it off with his wand, he dared not try use Kidō via the wand, he fired it off at Cedric. Cedric's eyes went wide, he tried to bring up a shield and succeeded, a smirk appeared on his face for a seconded but disappeared almost immediately when his shield broke and Ichigo's spell hit him straight in the chest. He flew back a couple feet before landing on his back.

Ichigo looked up and saw the stunned faces of everyone even Moody looked impressed "Damn kid, that was some nice wand work. Ever thought of becoming an auror, the corps could use you." Moody said clearly impressed. "Did not recognise that spell at the end though" he said in a suspicious tone.

"Just a basic spell I learned at my old school" Ichigo said almost rolling his eyes, the man probably suspected him of dark arts. Maybe he should not have used that, now he has brought even more attention to himself.

"I see" Moody said though it was clear he was suspicious "10 points to Gryffindor" he added.

At this point the Gryffindors broke out in cheers "Nice you showed him." and "Don't mess with Gryffindors." could be heard. Ichigo ignored them and walked over to Cedric to help him up.

"You did well there, but you rely too much on shields should try to dodge more." Ichigo said as he was helping Cedric up to his feet.

"Thanks' Cedric said looking a little shaken and breathing heavily before his face gained a smile "Damn, you're Ichigo right? The exchange?" he said and Ichigo nodded. "Well there is no point saying you are amazing, you just kept firing spells at me and so fast." Cedric said clearly impressed before continuing "And you're not even tired!'.

Ichigo have Cedric a smile "Well I had a lot of practice".

After that there were a couple more duels but people did not really watched those as everyone wanted to talk with Ichigo to his annoyance. When the period was over Ichigo walked out with the rest of the class. And while everyone kept annoying Ichigo with questions and praises Ichigo mind wandered to Potter. ' _We really need to discover what is causing the seconded Reiatsu signature'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, did you like it? Anything you would like to see? Any criticism is welcome.**

 **Some people suggested using Avada Kadavare as an ejection mechanism for Ichigo, I have also thought of that but I am not sure if I will use it.**

 **Now I kinda need a release command for Zangetsu, personally I was thinking of "Pierce the heavens" or "Chain the skies" or something along those lines. If you have any ideas let me know.**


	4. First Week

**And here is one more.**

 **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The great hall was a beautiful room and beautiful in more ways than one, first there was it's scope and size. When you first entered you were greeted with a grand sight, you would look agaid of you and you would see how far the room stretched itself, if you looked up you would see the great height of the room and the enchanted ceiling. The walls were filled with paintings which together with the ceiling brought the room to life.

Second there was the atmosphere, students were talking, studying or just fooling around. There were students who were walking around, leaving and entering the great hall. In it's total the activity of the room created a sense of comfort and coziness. If you looked around you would see that almost everyone was relaxed and buzzy in their own little world, be that talking with friends or studying for a class.

In the entirety of the room there was just one little spot, something that was off. It was hard to place what, a sense of something. Something that Albus Dumbledore could not quite place. It was the first time in Albus's considerable life span that he had encountered something like this and he had denied it a first. But after a couple of days in the new school year he had to accepted it. Albus had accepted that something was at play at this very moment in this very room, something powerful and something that he knew nothing about. And that was the thing, the problem, there was this something, this something that was completely unknown and Albus could not even begin to imagine a way to approach it.

And though at the moment he didn't even realize it, he was afraid.

* * *

Ichigo was at the moment sitting in the great hall and though a casual observer would think he was talking with Roger Davies, a seventh year Ravenclaw and the captain of their quidditch team in reality Ichigo was observing Potter. The young shinigami had learned quite a bit about Potter in the last couple days. The thing that was interesting was that although there were all sorts of rumor in which Potter was either made out to be some sort of hero who battles monsters and saved girls or he was some dark lord who had monsters under his command and used them to capture young girls. Potter was a shy and reserved person, one that Ichigo would not suspect to be a hero.

It was not that Potter seemed like a coward no. It was that he seemed so insignificant, so small, so insecure of himself. The question was why, why was he like he was. Ichigo would think that being the celebrity that he is Potter would atleast have some sort of pride, but every time Ichigo looked at Potter he didn't see a proud person but someone that wanted to be invisible and unseen. Ichigo could see it in the way Potter held himself, the aura that he was giving off told tales about him.

Heck look at Davies, he is sitting here bragging about how good a quidditch player he is. Davies had pride, misplaced pride but still. Potter on the other hand didn't had any of that, even though he was supposed to be one of the best quidditch players in the school. ' _I agree Potter is quite the occurrence, a weird boy indeed'_ the quincy spirit provided.

"So, Ichigo you plan on signing up for the tournament?" Melanie, a seventh year Gryffindor sitting with Ichigo asked him while eying him like a piece of meat.

Ichigo didn't mind being checked out, but these teenagers really didn't have any restraint. At least the girls in Karakura only looked at him while here the girls would use every occasion to touch him in some way. It had gotten especially bad after the duel with Cedric, Ichigo had quickly become one of the more popular boys in school. And so a lot of people would also approach him just for a talk, which was quite the advantage actually as Ichigo could pry information out of them.

Looking at Melanie he said in an uninterested tone "Hadn't really thought about it yet."

"Oh you totally should, I bet you'd do great and I'd be cheering for ya." Melanie said smiling and there was a seductive undertone in that last part, Ichigo didn't miss the underlying intentions though.

"I think I will sign up, I bet I'll have a pretty good chance of being chosen." Davies said in a bragging tone.

"Oh I'm sure." Ichigo muttered offhandedly. He really didn't like Davies, he was one step away from being the type of guy that Ichigo used to beat up back in Karakura. The type that bullied and laughed at others.

Giving a quick glance at Potter Ichigo noted that Potter was about to leave and what was that his two friend weren't coming. Potter always seemed to be with them, really it was as if they where a three in one deal. One was a redheaded boy who would constantly shoot jealous looks at Potter. Ichigo could understand how some people might be jealous of Potter, he was after all supposed to be some sort of hero. It was clear that Potter either didn't notice or just ignored it. ' _Or he is too scared to admit it.'_ the hollow said. Indeed that also was a possibility and the more Ichigo thought about it the more that became the more likely one. And so Potter became even more interesting.

Why wouldn't he say something to the boy about it, why did he put up with it. A friend that was constantly jealous of you wasn't really a friend especially if he was affected as much as Weasley seemed to be. You should be able to rely on your friends and Ichigo doubted that Weasley was the reliable type. At least as he is now.

Then there was Granger, a bushy haired girl, and god Ichigo had never met anyone more annoying than her. No really, she would constantly sit there and bicker at both Potter and Weasley, that would be ok with Ichigo, they were supposed to be friends after all. But she also seemed to bicker at everyone else, always pointing out the mistakes others made and subsequently correct them. For example if anyone would say "Moody" she would instantly shoot up and say "Professor Moody" and then she would shoot the offending Person a disapproving look.

Didn't she notice that that kind of behavior wouldn't let her have a lot of friends, always acting as if you are right could become really annoying really fast. Ichigo bet that the only reason she was so accepted was because of her close association with Potter.

And it was back to Potter, why did he put up with her. He should be able to be friend with whoever he wanted and yet he chose those two, why?

Potter was now standing up and heading towards the door of the hall leaving his two friends behind. Making a quick decision "I am going to go to the library, wanne study some for Kid….Trans Transfiguration." said Ichigo to Melanie and Roger, mentally cursing his little slip up.

"Oh ok see you later then mate." Davies said while Melanie said very quietly "Oh bye then".

Clearly disappointed that Ichigo was leaving them.

Taking his school back, Ichigo stood up and swung the bag over his shoulder while giving Davies and Melanie a quick nod. Potter at this pointing just turned the corner. Ichigo quickly but without drawing too much attention to himself made a beeline to the door.

Leaving the great hall Ichigo saw that Potter had turned once again to the staircase. Now that Potter was alone Ichigo could finally have a conversation with him and analyze the second Reiatsu some more up close. Deciding on a course of action Ichigo began to walk faster till he was right behind Potter and quickly checking that they were alone before bumping unnecessarily hard into him while walking past him. This caused Potter to drop his backpack which was slung over his shoulder.

"Oh sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going back there" Ichigo said in a jovial voice.

"It's all right." Potter said while making to pick up his backpack.

"Let me get that for you." Ichigo said as he quickly bend down and picked up the fallen backpack before extending it to Potter.

"Oh thanks." Potter said kinda shyly, a little discomfort clear on his features. So he is uncomfortable among new people. Ichigo had to make a good first impression.

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter, we haven't met yet, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the exchange." Ichigo said with a slight smile on his face. It was important to make Potter at ease. And it seemed to be working.

Harry smiled "Nice to meet you, well as you said I'm Harry Potter" he said while extending his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave it a quick shake before saying " So where were you heading? ".

"Oh I was going to the library, have to make my Potions summer assignment." Potter said, with a little discomfort at the end there.

"Ah great let's walk together then." Great more chances to talk to him. Now he didn't make his summer assignment, so he is a lauzy student or is there something else? He still hadn't had Snape, the potions teacher, but from what he gathered he wasn't the nicest teacher out there. Ichigo had seen Snape in the great hall glaring and sneering at everyone particularly the Gryffindors. It was clear that he had a great dislike for that house.

"Snape doesn't seem the nicest type, you really would have been better of if you had made that assignment during the summer." Ichigo said a little offhandedly.

"Oh well eu….. I didn't really had the chance." Harry said with a lot of discomfort.

Ichigo frowned "Had a busy summer then, ah you must have been to that quidditch cup I heard so much about." that was an understatement, Davies couldn't shut up about it, all he talk about was this Krum guy.

"Ah yes, I have been to the quidditch cup." Harry said in relieved tone. Now that is interesting. First Ichigo had thought that Harry was uncomfortable talking about his summer in its total but he was ok with talking about the world cup. It must be his housing then that he is uncomfortable with.

"Oh cool, I myself didn't go, was too busy reviewing some of the Hogwarts course books. So did you go with your relatives?" Ichigo said while looking at Harry. Oh and there it was, at the mention of his relatives there was clear discomfort visible on Harry's face and there was more, there was disgust, fear and pain? And it was all at the mention of his relatives.

"Oh euh, no I went with some friends." Harry answered shyly.

"Must have been nice." Ichigo said before adding "Say I have been hearing all these rumors about you, something about a chamber of sorts."

Again with that discomfort and shyness, what's wrong with this boy "Eh well yes, there was this incident where there was a monster in the school. So with a friend I went down in the chamber of secrets to try and kill it".

"So it's true then, what kind of monster was it?" Ichigo said with fake excitement as they were making a turn toward the library passing a couple students who were taking peeks at the duo.

"Euh it was a basilisk," Harry answered quietly before adding quickly " I did get some help from a phoenix, it had poked its eyes out."

Ichigo frowned, this kid had killed a basilisk. Even if it's eyes were poked out basilisks were supposed to be big and dangerous and where did the phoenix come from. Was the boy lying?

"You must be pretty powerful then." Ichigo said analytically.

"Well no not really, I just got lucky." Harry said.

Ichigo though for a moment before saying " That wasn't the only incident you were involved in was it?"

"Well no, in my first year there was this stone and a possessed teacher, and last year there were dementors at the school who had gotten a little out of hand." Harry provided. Interesting, it was clear that there was more to those dementors but for the rest Ichigo could detect no deceit in Harry's claims.

' _I believe he is speaking the truth.'_ The quincy spirit said.

Ichigo frowned "Damn, it's true then. C'mon you must be pretty powerful if you could go through all of that. You must work very hard."

"Euh not really no, I just get lucky." Harry said while looking away.

"Well I mean if you get in all that trouble, shouldn't you take some sort of precaution and work hard to better your skills." It sounded logical to Ichigo, he began working hard too to improve his skills after all the conflicts he had been in.

Harry looked up "I really haven't thought about that, I dunno I just don't wanna distinguish myself too much I guess." He really didn't like being the center of attention but he already was so what was the point.

"You already are quite distinguished, boy who lived and all that." Ichigo pointed out before adding "Will it really hurt that much if you begin showing some skill."

"I guess not." Harry said while glancing at Ichigo before adding "But I mean I just don't want anymore attention than I already have."

Ichigo sighed and stopped walking "Look the way I see it it doesn't matter anyway, you'll always be a public figure. You may not like it but there is no point denying it." Ichigo gave Harry a moment to think about this before continuing "And if that's the case, would it not be better to train hard and become stronger. After all it's clear that you get into trouble a lot and it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Harry thought for a moment more before agreeing "What you say is true I suppose. Hadn't really thought about it that way."

Suddenly Ichigo got an idea "Hey listen," Ichigo began saying as they were walking again ignoring all the students that they were passing by in the hallway "back in Shin'ō, my Japanese school, I was one of the best duelers. If you'd like I could show you some stuff." Ichigo proposed.

Harry looked up "Really, I mean euh, you would do that?"

Ichigo smiled "Yeah why not besides it's always fun to beat someone up."

"Well I dunno, I guess learning some stuff about dueling might be fun. And you're right that it would be useful for me." Harry said while thinking the proposal over. "Can I bring my friends?"

No way that Ichigo would put up with those two more than necessary " Dueling is better though one on one." he quickly said.

"Oh" Harry said frowning slightly "Ok, I'll take you up on that offer." he added

Ichigo smiled at him "Great, how about this saturday at 1pm we meet up before the great hall then."

"That's ok." Harry said "Thank you for the offer".

"It's nothing, I really don't know many people here and most here try to bother me with questions and stuff. It's really annoying. It will be fun to have someone to duel with." Well Ichigo wasn't really planning on teaching Harry dueling, dueling was a sport with rules and all that crap. Ichigo would teach Harry how to fight and how to survive in a battle.

They were entering the library and Harry was a little more relaxed now. Probably because he had gotten a little suspicious after Ichigo said he preferred that he and Harry would be alone. But after Ichigo had explained his intentions and reasons Harry had relaxed a bit.

"Well, I'd like to be you friend." Harry said with a smile and then added "Oh and thank you for not staring at my scar. A lot of people do that at first." Well Ichigo had looked at Harry's scar quite a lot actually, he just did it in a way that Harry didn't notice it ' _Thanks Yoruichi and Soifon'_ he thought. It was true that those two were the ones that had taught him how to be unsuspicious in his observations. Harry then began walking to the section of the library that had the stuff he needed. "See you later I guess" Harry said smiling.

Ichigo just nodded at Harry before walking off to some random section of the library. Excellent, during their walk Ichigo had analysed the Reiatsu some more of Harry's scar. It was now clear that it was something that was attached to Harry's very soul and it was not something good. It was like a parasite, feeding of Potters Reiryoku. It was best that Ichigo would remove it. That's why he had invited to teach him some dueling, that way he would have a chance to "accidentally" hit Potter unconscious so that he could remove that thing. He would still teach him of course.

Now that was the weird thing, well there was a lot that was of with Potter. If he had been in so much trouble why remain weak. Why not strive to better yourself. Potter did not seem lazy nor was he weak nor stupid, if he could survive all that then it was clear that the boy had some strength in him. He truly was interesting.

Then there were his relatives, Potter seemed afraid and disgusted at their mention. Ichigo thought about it for a moment ' _Perhaps the boy was misused?'_ The old quincy spirit said. ' _I thought about that too but Potter was watched by that lady next door, surely she would have noticed if he was being mistreated.'_ Ichigo thought. That really was weird unless it was of course intended that Potter was misused. Could it be?

And then it all kinda clicked in Ichigo's mind and the puzzle that was Harry Potter suddenly became a lot clearer. Yes that was it, who ever placed Potter there intended for him to be misused and mistreated. That way Harry would be weaker, meek and easier to manipulate. Who ever placed him there wanted to use Potter for his own plan, it made sense especially if you thought about all the stuff that Potter had gone through. Someone was manipulating Potter that much was clear. And Ichigo did not like that one bit. This person who was pulling the strings clearly had some plans for Harry and he didn't want him to know about it. This person also had no regard for Harry's mental health. The more Ichigo thought about the more it all made sense. That was why Harry put up with his two friends, they were probably the first two friends he really had and he was scared to loose them. Scared that without them he would be alone again. He probably hadn't know about his fame when he was growing up with his relatives and it was really likely that because of his insecurity he didn't had any friends thus he treasured the ones that he had.

That was why he was shy, 11 years of being mistreated and then being suddenly praised for your deeds would be weird and offsetting for anyone.

Well who ever was manipulating Harry, Ichigo would offset their plans. By training him Ichigo would teach him to take pride in who he was and in his action. Ichigo would make him strong and remove his doubt in his abilities and himself. Teach him how to stand tall, so to speak. It would also be good to prepare Harry for whatever was coming and so help make sure that he would survive. It was very probable that more things would happen to Harry and the person who was manipulating him clearly did not intend for him to survive. No, Potter would survive and he would be strong.

Ichigo smiled mischievously, who ever was pulling the strings would be in for a surprise.

* * *

It was friday and that meant that today was the day that the two foreign schools would arrive, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. And it so happens that everyone had to go out to greet them. So now Ichigo was being pulled along by Melanie and a girl named Alicia through the hallways to the Hogwarts grounds.

"I really see no reason to go out and greet them, there will be a feast in their honour already, so what's the point." Ichigo said in an annoyed voice.

"O common show some school spirit." Melanie commented in a jovial voice, clearly excited for the arrivals.

Ichigo was just sitting there in the Gryffindor common room when Melanie came out of nowhere and insisted that Ichigo accompany her to the school grounds to greet the arrivals. Really the girl was starting to get on Ichigo's nerves, she was even worse than Granger, and Melanie actively tried to seduce him too. She already had asked Ichigo multiply times to go to Hogsmeade with her or to just hang out. All requests were turned down of course under the guise of that he needed to study. But as everyone else also was going Ichigo had decided to subside to her demands for once, maybe then she would finally calm down.

As they were walking through the hallway together with all the other Gryffindors Ichigo spotted a group of Slytherins and among them he recognized the Reiatsu of Daphne and Tracey. There was some stupid rivalry going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin, one which Ichigo was going to ignore. Really why don't the teachers put a stop to this, the Slytherins are all made to be dark wizards of a kind. Of course they will act more nasty than others, they have no real choice do they.

Deciding to greet Daphne and Tracey Ichigo quickly turned to Melanie and Alicia before saying "Going to say hi to some friends.".

Leaving the two girls Ichigo made his way over to the Slytherins. "What do you want Gryffindor." Some boy sneered at him.

Ichigo just gave him a glare before continuing to Daphne and Tracey who still haven't noticed him. As he was now in the middle of the group of Slytherins he stood quite out and everyone was watching him.

"Hey Daphne, Tracey, long time no see." He greeted them. Daphne was quite the interesting girl, it was clear to Ichigo that she was analytical and perceptive. That and she knew Legilimency, which not many knew about as far as Ichigo knew. So he wondered what more he could learn from her.

Both girls turned their heads and their eyes widened for a second before Daphne smiled at him "Oh hey there Ichigo." Daphne greeted him before adding " It's been a couple days I thought you had forgotten us."

Ichigo just smiled smugly "Well I am sure you haven't forgotten me."

Both girls blushed, they hadn't forgotten Ichigo's little show back there "That was unfair and you know it." Tracey said indignantly and red cheeked.

Al lot of people were staring at them now, the Slytherins were glaring and Melanie had a shocked expression on her face while sending a murderous glare over at Daphne and Tracey.

Ichigo decided to continue walking with the two Slytherins and after a while they had reached the Hogwarts grounds where by now a large group was gathered. Dumbledore was there also standing a little of to the side next to Hagrid, a half giant Ichigo had learned and the care of magical creatures professor and there was also McGonagall.

Suddenly Ichigo could sense a tingle of Reiatsu somewhere in the distance, turning his head in the direction the signature was coming from he saw nothing. This did not go unnoticed by Daphne who narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him in a calm voice.

"Think I see something." Ichigo answered distracted.

And indeed Daphne now too could see some spot on the skies, a spot that was growing larger by the second. More and more students started seeing the spot. There were a lot of "Look!" and "What's that?" coming from the gathered teenagers.

After a short while it was clear that the spot was a flying carriage pulled forward by flying horses. ' _Abraxan'_ the quincy spirit commented. When the carriage had finally landed Hagrid made his way over to the horses, clearly excited. The doors to the carriage opened and a huge woman came out.

"Ah, Olymple!" Albus exclaimed making his way over to her.

"Albus, nice to see you again." The giant woman said while giving Albus a quick hug and a peck on his cheek.

"May I introduce Madame Maxime headmistress of Beauxbatons." Albus presented the giant woman to the Hogwarts students.

After her the students of Beauxbatons also started leaving the carriage all of them were wearing identical blue uniforms. At least they had enough sense not to have a house system Ichigo noted.

Suddenly Ichigo could hear a lot of hasps and he could sense the most strange Reiatsu signature. It was as if the the Reiatsu was trying the arouse him, to seduce him, to draw him to it's source. Ichigo for a short moment almost succumb to it and began to turn his head almost on instinct but then he snapped out of it. He erected a Reiatsu shield around himself to annulate the influence of the seductive Reiatsu. Looking around him Ichigo noted that a lot of the male students were drooling and staring at something while the female students were glaring at presumably the same thing.

Deciding to check out what was going on Ichigo looked towards the target of the stares and what he guessed was the source of the weird Reiatsu. Ichigo had seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, some of them were even described as goddesses by some. But the girl that everyone was looking at surpassed them all. She was taller than average with silvery blonde hair, a beautiful face and a curvy figure. She had striking blue eyes that at the moment where scanning the crowd. Ichigo realised that he was staring and decided to look away, staring was inpolite after all but before he got the chance their eyes met for second and on instinct Ichigo send her a friendly smile.

Al of a sudden a new Reiatsu appeared but this one was coming from the lake, from beneath the water. Turning his head away from the girl Ichigo could see a huge ship rising from beneath the surface of the lake. Other students had picked this up too by now and once again there were gasps. The ship made it's way over to the shore and a couple of planks were made into a bridge. A tall man with long black hair crossed it and began walking over to Albus.

"Albus!" He said in a jovial voice though Ichigo could sense it was fake.

"Igor nice to see you again!" At least Dumbledore could fake it much better Ichigo noted.

"May I present headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang." Albus presented the man.

Now the students of Durmstrang where crossing the bridge, and it seemed as they too had enough sense not to have a house system. Then someone from Hogwarts shouted "It's Krum."

After that the Hogwarts students all turned to look at a boy in the back of the Durmstrang group. Both the Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts students were whispering and pointing, you could also hear the girls giggling.

Ichigo knew about Krum, mostly from Roger though. ' _Perhaps his presence will take peoples attention of from you.'_ the quincy spirit commented. Ichigo could only hope.

(break)

After a while the teachers had ushered all of the students of all the schools into the great hall, at the moment everyone was sitting at their respective tables while Beauxbatons was sitting with the Ravenclaws and Durmstrang with the Slytherins.

Ichigo was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Melanie who seemed angry at him, probably because he had dumped her for Daphne and Tracey. Good maybe now she would back off. Over at the table Ichigo could see Potter sitting with his two friends, for a moment Harry looked over at Ichigo who have him a quick nod.

At the front of the great hall you could some object covered over by a blanket, Ichigo could sense a very peculiar Reiatsu coming of it. Dumbledore now rose up before saying in a loud voice "May I have your attention".

All the students now turned to the head table and at Dumbledore. "The winner of the Triwizard tournament will have eternal glory, " Ichigo snorted at that but he could see other student's eye gaining a shine "The Triwizard champions will face a series of challenges which will push them to their limit." he continued.

Dumbledore was now standing next to the covered object. "I must warn you these challenges are dangerous and people have lost their lives in the past." The great hall was silent at this.

"Now may I present to you the goblet of fire." At this Dumbledore tore the blanket of the goblet and Ichigo could see an ancient looking goblet alit with a blue flame.

"People interested in participating will have to drop their name inside the flame." Dumbledore said before continuing "I will add that the goblet represents a binding magical contract, someone chosen must participate in the tournament, there is no backing off." Ichigo did gain a smile at this, he doubted a shinigami could be so easily bounded to something like that.

Students were now whispering all around, clearly excited.

"Now in honour of our guests we have prepared a feast, dig in." Dumbledore said in a jovial voice.

Food appeared all over now and students began eating and the mood quickly shifted in the great hall. Students were now happily chatting with each other about the tournament. Ichigo could hear the two twins making plans on how they could sneak their names into the goblet. Ichigo snorted at that, he wasn't sure if he was going to participate in the tournament. He doubted that he would have any trouble, there would be no real danger for him. Also that way he may have a better perspective on things as a champion. The only real downside was that he would once again draw more attention to himself.

"Ichigo! Are you listening?" Melanie said exasperated.

"Oh what sorry! I was thinking" he said.

She smiled before saying "Ah thinking about putting your name in the goblet?" She leaned in closer "Well I think that you'd be chosen for sure."

Ichigo just smiled back and said "Well thanks for the support."

The rest of the feast went by uneventful, Ichigo did note that at some point the french girl with the weird Reiatsu was looking at him. Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of her, he doubted that she casted that Reiatsu of on purpose. He saw how now still almost all the boys in the great hall were openly staring at her. That Weasley boy wasn't even paying as much attention to his food as he normally did because of her. She must have no control over it Ichigo thought, he could sympathize with that, there had been a time that he had a similar problem with his Reiatsu. ' _The girl is probably a veela, she matches the description'_ Zangetsu pointed out. Indeed she did match the description, beautiful and a seductive aura. Veela also were supposed to be able to transform into birds.

Suddenly she stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, passing past Ichigo she once again shot him a quick glance. She walked over to Potter and asked him something, he could see Harry giving her some untouched dish which Ichigo recognized as Bouillabaisse. During all of this the Weasley boy was drooling at her. But Ichigo had to give it to him, he wasn't the only one, half the boys in the great hall were drooling at her. Ichigo did have to admit that there was something strangely captivating about the way she moved, she moved with a kind of aristocratic grace unlike Ichigo's killers grace. Ichigo had seen that kind of grace before in the nobles of Soul Society but she was once again on a whole different level.

"Stupid whore." Melanie muttered next to Ichigo.

He shook his head at that comment, he understood how it was to stand out afterall.

* * *

Today it was Saturday, thus the day that Ichigo would begin his training of Harry Potter. After waking up Ichigo had quickly send a status report to his division before beginning a trek through the castle. He was searching for some abandoned classroom that he could use for the training. At the moment Ichigo was in some part of the castle that wasn't often visited by students.

Walking through the hallway Ichigo noted that these classrooms didn't seem to be in use at the moment. After quickly trying a few different rooms, Ichigo found one that would be good enough for what he intended to do. It was a big room and it was complete empty. Walking to the center of the room Ichigo spread his hands and began constructing a barrier, it was quite the powerful barrier. First it would prevent unwanted guest from entering the classroom, second it would seal away all the exes Reiatsu and lastly it would prevent eavesdropping from anyone. The barrier even could nullify the tracking wards of the castle itself, so now they would be absolutely private. Nodding at his excellent work Ichigo left the classroom.

Deceding that he would return to the Gryffindor common room or no scrap that he would go to the library, that way he could avoid Melanie. That girl seemed to think that Ichigo was hers now, she was practically referring to him as her boyfriend. Dammit they only knew each other for a couple of days. Signing Ichigo made a turn towards the library before sensing that weird Reiatsu again.

Yesterday Ichigo had heard that the name of that girl was Fleur, really the boys were talking more about her than about the tournament. Well most boys, Harry didn't, no he didn't. Ichigo had observed Harry yesterday and noted that he was touching his scar as if touching a wound. It was obvious that the scar was hurting him somehow. Well Harry was in luck as Ichigo would remove whatever it was today.

Around the Reiatsu of Fleur Ichigo also could sense four other signatures that he did not recognize. After turning a corner Ichigo was greeted with a sight. Fleur was standing against a wall completely surrounded by four boys. All of them seemed to be sixth and seventh years. Ichigo did not have to see the glazed look in the eyes of those boys to guess what was going on. Those boys were eying her as a piece of meat.

"Common go out with me, it could be fun!" The boy who appeared to be the leader said with a hungry look.

"There iz no point asking me again, ze answer is still no." She said clearly fed up with them.

The boy didn't seem to like the answer he received and took a hold of her arm "Hey look now, I am doing you a favour by asking you out…"

This was the point where Ichigo would intervene, the moment these things became even slightly physical it was a good thing to stop them. "Well I dunno about you guys but I understood that quite clearly, she doesn't want go out with you. " Ichigo said revealing his presence.

All of the boys and Fleur quickly turned their heads towards him. "Go away this has nothing to do with you." the head boy sneered.

Ichigo just continued walking till he was standing right in front of the group and said in low voice "Listen, I really would encourage you to let go of the girls arm and leave."

The boy let go of the girl arm but he did not leave instead he walked over to Ichigo standing before him smiling. Maybe he thought he could intimidate Ichigo who was taller than him.

The boy looked up into Ichigo's eyes and said in a pathetic imitation of what he thought was intimidating. "I will say it again, its you that must leave."

Ichigo just couldn't hold himself back and started laughing, the boys and Fleur were taken aback by this.

"Whats so funny!" the boy demanded.

Ichigo just continued laughing for a couple of moments, this boy, this little boy had tried to intimidate him, him! Ichigo who had fought with monsters and gods! He just couldn't help himself it was hilarious to him.

Gaining control of himself he said in an amused voice "I'm sorry, but that was just the most pathetic attempt at intimidation I have ever seen."

The boy just stared for a moment more before making for his wand and pointing it at Ichigo "I'll show y…."

Ichigo had seen that coming and before the boy could even react Ichigo had taken the wand right from his grasp. Always keep a firm grip on your weapon.

"Wa..What!"

"Looking for this?" Ichigo asked with a smile wiggling the wand around in his hand.

One of the other boys was broken out of his shock at this point and had his own wand pointed at Ichigo. He began saying "Stupi.."

Before he could even finish his incantation, really an incantation for such a basic spell, Ichigo had already his own wand out and he had already cast a shield. The stunner of the boy bounds harmlessly of the shields. Now it was important to keep in mind that they all were standing extremely close so the fact that Ichigo could bring up a shield so quickly was very impressive. For Ichigo of course it was nothing, speed was his thing after all.

"Not bad, not bad, but not quite there." Ichigo said still holding the wand of the other boy together with his own. "You might want to learn to do that without an incantation though, much quicker you see." As he said this he gave the wand back to the boy who was gaping at him after his little display.

"Actually why not leave now so you all can practice, I really recommend it." The last part was said in a dangerous voice, you could even hear something of Zangetsu in it.

The boys nodded before quickly walking away completely forgetting about Fleur.

Signing Ichigo turned to Fleur "You alright?" he asked.

She was just staring at him before quickly regaining her composure and saying "Yez, I'm fine."

She smiled slightly "Zank you for 'elping though, it waz unnezessary but still". Ichigo could indeed imagine she had experience with this kinda situations before.

She continued "I'm Fleur Delacour, by zi way, pleasure to meet you".

Ichigo smiled at her "Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Yes I know, quite a lot of people were talking about you, you are from Japan ,yez?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, I am an exchange student you see, I am here only for a year." Ichigo answered her.

She smiled even more "Then it iz a good thing we have met thiz year".

"I suppose?" Ichigo said uncertainly.

She quickly looked around as if debating something, he could see she was gathering courage to ask him something "I noticed that you didn't stare like ze otherz, you don't seem to be affected az much by my allure." she said in a hopeful tone.

"Well, I certainly notice it, but no it does not affect me." Well it did affect him but he had a shield erect around him which countered it.

At his words he could see that her face turned to disbelief for a moment before she gave him the most brilliant smile "That iz quite rare among men, being unaffected by ze allure."

Ichigo just gave her a weak smile "Well thats unfortunate, I can Imagine it must be quite annoying all those stares you receive."

"Oh it iz, especially here" she said before adding "theze englishman 'ave no restraint what zo ever."

True these people here could learn a thing or two on proper behavior. Deciding it was time to leave Ichigo said "Well it was nice talking to ya Fleur, I'll see you around."

She shot up at this "No!" she blushed slightly and turned away from Ichigo who had a questioning look on his face.

"I mean that.." she said uncertainly before gathering some courage and saying " I waz wondering if you'd like to go to 'ogsmeade wiz me today, as a zank you for 'elping me?" she asked him.

Ichigo was kinda disappointed at this, why did every girl he meet here have to ask him out. Well he could see that Fleur was different from the other girls, she didn't try to so openly seduce him at least. But still today he would be training Harry after all so he'd have to decline. Speaking of which he should be making his way over to the common room to do some last minute preparations.

"I am sorry, but I have plans today" he said as he was turning away from Fleur "Perhaps an other time, I'll see ya" he added and gave her a wave before walking away.

Fleur looked like she'd seen a ghost she could only stare at Ichigo. He was about to make a turn when she regained her composure, she was about to say something but he was already gone.

* * *

Fleur did not know what to think, in all of her life she had never experienced something like this. A man had turned her down and walked away from her. It was one thing to resist her allure but to walk away from a date with a veela, that was unheard off. Married men would leave their wives at such an opportunity, and Ichigo had just said "Perhaps an other time.".

Fleur quickly headed towards the carriage, ignoring all the stares she received along the way, when she had reached the carriage she quickly went to her room avoiding everyone. In her room she practically ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. No, she was still beautiful, so it was not that. Damm he had rejected her and immediately she had thought she had lost her beauty.

She had first seen Ichigo briefly when she had first arrived at Hogwarts, he was one of the only boys that hadn't been staring at her. She had noted that he was very handsome, muscular and quite tall. Their eyes had briefly met then. During the feast she kept taking peeks at him, and saw that some girl was obviously trying to seduce him quite unsuccessfully at that. She had smiled at that at the time but now after her own failure to procure a date with him she didn't know what to think.

He was into girls, she could tell that much. Perhaps he already had a girlfriend? He'd have to be crazy in love with her then to resist her. But if he was single what was the explanation then. She could imagine someone older might resist her completely, someone much older, someone like Dumbledore. But Ichigo was her age and he didn't seem affected even a little bit.

She could only imagine why, she was coming up with all kind of crazy theories. Perhaps he was some sort of undercover agent sent to Hogwarts to spy on someone, no it was insane to think that. Dammit now she was having madd thoughts.

She had heard the girls speak of Ichigo yesterday after the feast, a lot of girls had noticed him and it appeared that even though he was here only for less than a week he was already quite popular. Apparently he even had defeated one of the best dualers in the school like it was nothing.

Ichigo Kurosaki was an enigma and she was intent on learning more about him.

* * *

 **Well there it is.**

 **Don't really have anything to comment on so just tell me if you liked it.**


	5. Training Harry

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring all the looks he was receiving from people. He still had some time before his meeting with Harry so at the moment he was making his way to the Gryffindor common room to get some things that he would need.

Climbing his way up the many stairs he thought about the method he would use to get a sense of Harry's magical, combat and intellectual abilities. A small slightly sadistic smile made it's way to his lips as he settled down on one particular method that he himself had experienced many years ago. To make it really genuine he would need needed a particular object which he lacked at the moment but that was not a real issue, he was sure he could procure a suitable replacement.

After reaching the seventh floor Ichigo walked up to the portrait that served as the entrance to the common room, he spoke the password and walked through the door. In his planning he didn't quite catch a certain person's Reiatsu and now he was mentally scolding himself for that particular slip up.

"Oh hey there Ichigo!" Melanie said with a smile, her eyes shining when she saw Ichigo. She was sitting with some of her friends in a couch. That girl really had to use every opportunity to talk with him. He barely knew her for a week and he was already contemplating ways to take her out. And you must be really annoying for Ichigo to begin have such thoughts about you.

"Hey Melanie." Ichigo greeted her trying to sound uninterested, not that that would help ofcourse. The girl just didn't get it.

Suddenly her face turned hopeful which could only mean that she would once again try to ask him out. "I asked this before, but you know… today is a nice day and everyone is going to Hogsmeade and I was thinking that maybe you and I could go. I'd show you around." She pleaded, giving Ichigo the puppy eye treatment.

Ichigo mentally smirked, he had two little sisters and Melanie had nothing on their puppy eyes so he was not affected by them in the least.

"Sorry, but I have a meeting with someone today." Ichigo said, turning down her invite as he passed her. He missed her disappointed look and quiet "Oh". Ichigo walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and walked up to his bed to get a couple things out of his trunk. These were a couple things that he would need to help train Harry.

Nodding Ichigo returned to the common room, and after making sure that he couldn't sense Potter's Reiatsu anywhere nearby he began walking to the entrance of the great hall. He really hoped that Harry hadn't forgotten about their meeting else Ichigo would have to track him down and if need be persuade him again.

Descending the steps Ichigo reached the great hall where at the moment Harry couldn't be found. Extending his senses Ichigo noted that he couldn't sense him nearby either but he wasn't worried as there still was some time.

Standing there waiting Ichigo was attracting some attention, particularly from girls. He could see that some girls were debating walking up to him. If Harry didn't come soon some might actually gather the courage and do it and Ichigo would be forced to turn down their attempts once again. Luckily after a few moments Ichigo could make out Potter's Reiatsu and Hermione's. Ichigo sighed, he really didn't want to deal with that inquisitive teen right now.

And sure there they were, luckily the Weasley boy wasn't with them. Harry noticed Ichigo standing there and turned to Hermione who was speaking animatedly about something. Interrupting her he said something as he gestured towards Ichigo. Hermione clearly upset with the interruption frowned at that. Ichigo really didn't appreciate it when they both began walking towards him.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you." Harry said in a polite tone.

Ichigo gave Harry a good natured smile and returned the greeting "I am good thanks for asking, are you ready for our meeting?" He deliberately didn't say training, he didn't want other people knowing just yet. If some found out they could offset Ichigo's plans and influence Harry. It was important that Ichigo win some trust with the boy first.

At the word meeting Hermione's face turned disapproving for some reason and before Harry could answer she began speaking. " Meeting? What meeting? Why didn't you tell me anything about this Harry?" She all but demanded.

Once again not giving Harry a chance to speak Ichigo decided to answer Hermione "I just offered to help Harry some with his studies and we have agreed to meet here."

Hermione turned to Harry and frowned "Harry if you needed help with something why didn't you ask me?"

Harry who really didn't know what to say just began stammering "Well I …" It was clear to Ichigo that he didn't want people to know that the was going to get special training. That was good as that would set people off. The boy really didn't want to be special at all did he.

"Look" Ichigo said with light finality, he wanted to finish this conversation with the girl and move on to the training. He didn't want the girl to think that he was up to something, though he had a feeling she might suspect something either way. "I just offered to help Harry with his studies, nothing more. I am a seventh year after all so I'm probably better qualified than you to help him anyway."

Hermione really didn't appreciate this and began speaking but this time Ichigo interrupted her "Now Harry we really should get going." At this he began walking.

Harry who was very uncomfortable with the conversation just said "Yeah, euhm see you later Hermione… I guess." and he too left the girl to her own devices.

Ichigo could hear the girl say something about wanting Harry to wait but he didn't really listen. ' _Damn that girl'_ he thought. Harry was catching up to Ichigo. Ichigo was slightly surprised that he left Hermione as she was, even after she called for him to wait. Maybe he was getting annoyed with that girl too in which case Ichigo didn't blame him. And indeed Ichigo could sense some relief coming from Harry as the boy was walking now next to Ichigo.

"Looks like you're glad to be rid of her eh" Ichigo said with a slight smile directed at Harry.

"What no, she is my friend, why should I be ….." Harry immediately said in response and kinda defensive. Defensive eh, so the boy had some loyalty to that girl, maybe it wasn't the best idea to have said what he had said but it was too late to turn back now.

Ichigo just shot Harry a look and said in a light tone "No, no I just noticed that she was speaking to you about something and it was clear that you weren't really interested in what she was saying."

Harry blinked before looking at the ground shyly as he was walking "Oh, well she was talking about class and her house elf initiative thingy and .. she just always keeps talking about it and.."

Ichigo have a slight chuckle before saying "I understand trust me, I know some people like that as well." Good it was clear that the boy deep down also was quite annoyed with the girl, it all came back to his fear of being left alone that he kept her around. She was one of his first friends and he still had some loyalty to her.

Harry suddenly looked up and said "Where exactly are we going?".

Ichigo just smiled in response and said "It's an abandoned classroom, there aren't many people in that region of the castle so I chose a classroom there."

"Oh" was all Harry said before adding "And what exactly are we going to do?"

Ichigo just kept smiling but this time there was a slight sadistic edge to it "Oh you'll see, I have something prepared to test your current abilities".

Harry clearly wanted to ask more but said nothing, no matter he would find out soon enough. Their trip to the classroom was mostly uninterrupted beside the occasional glance from a passing student.

As they reached the classroom Ichigo said "Here we are." and opened to door indicating for Harry to enter. Harry after a moment's hesitation entered and looked around the room. The room was quite specious and empty. He turned to Ichigo to ask something but Ichigo could make out what he wanted to know.

"Don't worry I set up a barrier of sorts that will keep unwanted people out." He said.

Harry frowned slightly at the mention of the barrier but it was clear that he was relieved with that piece of information. It all came back to keeping a low profile with him.

Ichigo gained a slightly sadistic smirk "Now to test your skills." Ichigo pulled out a hat, it was a typical british top hat and while it didn't looked quite as ridiculous as Urahara's it would get the job done. Ichigo put the hat on his head.

"Now listen to test your abilities I'll use a method that is quite often used at my Japanese school. It is simple really all you have to do is try to get the hat of my head." Ichigo explained Harry.

Harry who looked questioningly at the hat nodded after Ichigo's explanation "Ok, that doesn't sound too hard."

Now Ichigo's smile could have been the one of his hollow for all that knew "Wait there is more, while you try to get this hat," Ichigo pointed at the hat "I will be trying to kill you."

Harry blinked "Wait wha….."

Harry had no time to finish as suddenly Ichigo's wand appeared in his hand and quicker than Harry thought was possible he cast a few quick locking charms at the door and proceed by firing of a few hexes at Harry. Harry after a few moments of shock and wide eyed staring at Ichigo regained his composure and just in the nick of time jump down on the ground to avoid Ichigo's hexes.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted at Ichigo who just continued firing various hexes and stunners at Harry. Harry seeing those new spells began rolling out of the way.

"What am I doing, what are you doing." Ichigo asked in a calm voice.

Harry just stared wide eyed from the floor at Ichigo "You're attacking me!" he shouted frantically.

"Oh, well it's good that you atleast noticed that." Ichigo said and followed on his assault on Harry who had made his way up to his legs and was now running away from Ichigo as fast as he could and before Harry could say anything more Ichigo asked in a slightly angry tone.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Harry just continued looking wide eyed at Ichigo "What am I doi…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as Ichigo began firing even more spells at Harry and on top of that conjured up a nasty looking wolf which began running at Harry barking like kingdom come.

Harry who barely was able to dodge the spells couldn't do anything to stop the wolf from jumping him. Harry had fallen over from the impact and was now lying on the ground and was struggling with the wolf to prevent it from … well eating him.

Ichigo just sighed before shaking his head and calmly began walking over to the struggling Harry who was lying on the ground. Once he had reached Harry he sat down on his haunches before him and the wolf who was still trying to eat him. Everyone that would've come in to the room right now would be greeted with a funny sight, Harry who was struggling with a wolf who was trying desperately to eat him and Ichigo sitting right next to the pair and just looking at them with a blank expression.

Ichigo really hadn't know what to think of Harry's combat abilities before but he was starting to get a picture now. While the boy had no style he at the very least was able to keep enough of a mental presence to dodge his attacks. He was slightly panicking which really wasn't advised in any situation but it wasn't as bad as it could have been as there were a lot of people who would have been in such shock that they wouldn't have been able to even move.

Ichigo sighed once more as he was looking at a struggling Harry "Well?" he asked after a moment.

Harry was able to turn his head slightly to Ichigo "What?!" and after a moment "Help me!".

Ichigo's face turned questioningly "Help you, I don't know if you have forgotten but I am trying to kill you." All this was said matter of factly.

"Wh...Why?" was all that Harry could say. Ichigo did note that beside a few scratched the wolf hadn't been able to do that much damage. Well the conjuration wasn't really strong to begin with but still it was a good sign.

"Didn't you listen, while you try to get this hat" Ichigo pointed at his hat "of my head I will be trying to kill you."

And before Harry could say anything else Ichigo continued "Now the real question is why you are wasting my time".

Harry just continued struggling with the wolf but his gaze turned slightly inquisitive, the prevalent emotion on his face was still panick. "I don't understand!" was all he said.

Ichigo sighed " Are you defenseless Harry?"

"I… I'm" Harry stammered before being interrupted.

"Don't you have a weapon with you right now" and after a moment Ichigo added " a wand perhaps.".

At this a look of realisation flashed across Harry's face. It wasn't really good that it took this long for the boy to realise that he had a weapon on him that he could use to defend himself but better late than never. Ichigo would rectify that slight oversight of Harry's.

Somehow with one hand holding the wolf back Harry used his other to pull his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the wolf's belly before shouting "Expelliarmus". A red beam erupted from Harry's wand and hit the wolf square in his chest which caused the beast to fly upwards away from Harry and after a few moment the wolf landed on the ground in front of Harry slightly whimpering at the pain in his belly.

Harry just looked at the whimpering wolf with a sad expression for some reason. There was relief too of course but sadness. Why would he be sad about the conjured wolf …. perhaps it brought up a memory of something. No matter, Ichigo stored that observation away for later.

Ichigo also noted that Harry used the disarming charm to get rid of the wolf, while definitely not the ideal spel it was clear that Harry relied on that spell in the past and would not hesitate to use it for most occasions. An other thing Ichigo needed to rectify.

"Excellent, now that you remembered that you have a wand we can continue." Ichigo said in jovial voice and dispelled the injured wolf.

Harry turned his head to Ichigo and oh now he was angry … excellent, anger is better than panic in a fight after all. "What no, I am don…."

He could not finish his sentence as Ichigo stood up and once again began firing of spells at Harry who after a very short moment of shock rolled away on made his way on to his legs and began once again with his running away from Ichigo.

"We are done when you got this hat from my head." Ichigo said while shooting more spells at Harry who was dodging and after a stumble brought up a clumsy "Protego" shield with an incantation. The boy had no experience with using spells without incantation Ichigo noted, one more thing to work one then.

"And guess what Harry, you will probably not achieve that if you keep on the defensive." Ichigo said before adding in a more angry tone "So stop wasting my time and fire some spells back."

Harry just stared wide eyed at Ichigo and after a moment he shouted "NO I am do…"

Ichigo just fired a massive folly of spells at Harry who couldn't finish his sentence and quickly jumped out of the way. Ichigo just wouldn't give Harry a chance to speak, he would force him to attack.

"The only way you're getting out of here is if you get this hat of my head" Ichigo said.

Harry who was dodging spells franticly and was too busy to speak still refused to counter attack. But after a minute of this he realised that he had to counter attack if he wanted to get out of here and away from Ichigo who apparently was insane. And so Harry began firing spells back at Ichigo who to Harry's great displeasure dodged every single one of them almost casually.

' _Finally! We are getting somewhere.'_ The hollow Zanpakutō spirit exclaimed. Yes indeed they were, now lets see how long Harry would keep this up.

And so it went on for 2 hours Ichigo and Harry firing spells at each other, the previous dodging the latter's casually and the latter dodging the previous spells always just. After the first hour Harry was exhausted, his legs and arms felt like led and he hadn't fired as much spells … well ever. Ichigo on the other hand didn't look any different than at the beginning of the attack.

Somewhere Ichigo also began conjuring animals and sending them off at Harry who beside dodging Ichigo spells, firing his own had to deal with conjuration now too. After an hour and a half Harry was prepared to fall down and just let Ichigo kill him. But he didn't, somewhere along the way he realised something. Ichigo was really just trying to test him, if he really had wanted to kill him he would have been done for it but no. Harry was still going, only on will power at the moment but still. Ichigo was testing him and somewhere, somehow Harry didn't want to disappoint him. He didn't know why but Ichigo had offered him his help, to train him and Harry didn't know why but he felt as if he had to do this. It felt as if this was something that he should have been doing a long time ago but for some reason he didn't and now this stranger had given him a chance and he had to take it.

Every now and again Ichigo would say something but Harry didn't hear it or notice it, he was too exhausted and focused on not being hit. He had scratches from that damn wolf and burn marks from a few fire based spells that he barely dodged and other bruises. He'd probably have to go to the hospital wing to get himself patched up after this but he still didn't give in, he would finish this.

After 2 hours Harry was on his last leg he had long ago released that there was no way that he would be able to get that hat from Ichigo head in a straight up fight and now he was exhausted and injured. No that was putting it mildly he simply couldn't feel his body anymore it had gotten that far. Damn firing spells hurt somehow, Harry didn't even know something like that was possible, perhaps he was just imaging it. He was sweating, damn he was soaked in his own sweat. He had to increase the grip on his wand out of fear that it would slip out of his wet hands.

He had to do something, something desperate he knew that but he had no other choice, his body was about to give out and he had to do something. So Harry just began running straight at Ichigo dodging the spells that he could and stopping a few times to bring up shield before continuing to run straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes had flashed briefly when Harry had began running at him, he was quite surprised with the development to be honest. Harry just continued running and when he was a few feet away from Ichigo he jumped straight at the tall boy to tackle him and before his fell unconscious he fired one more spell straight at that damn hat and he could have sweared that in his last moments of consciousness he saw a slight smile on Ichigo's face.

* * *

Ichigo looked down upon Harry's unconscious form, a smile had formed on his face in response to Harry's last action in their mock battle. Of course if Ichigo had wanted he could have taken out Harry at the start but the point of this test was to see how far Harry would go, what measures he was willing to take to complete the task set upon him. Yeah his tactics were, well, non existent. Harry didn't try to analyse the battle in any way, search for patterns in Ichigo's attacks or exploit openings. He clearly had no training or any serious battle experience. His supply of spells wasn't anything special and he didn't always use the ideal spell for the situation. Then there was that Harry didn't really dodged he just, well ran away, a waste of energy.

But all of that aside Ichigo was impressed with the young boy, he had a really important quality for a warrior. The will to survive, yes, at no point in their mock battle did Harry just give up he always continued, he always tried to stay alive. Ichigo did wonder what had caused this, Harry's will to survive. It really spoke of Harry's live, his entire life had been hard in a way, his abuse at home and near death experiences in the past few years. Harry had developed a strong will, he had too or he would have given up a long time ago.

Harry last action in their mock battle spoke of this will, Harry had known he was at the end of his rope so he tried something desperate. A final act of rebellion against a clearly superior opponent. Ichigo smiled at that, he and Harry were alike in that. Even against impossible odds they would try to bend fate and succeed instead of just lying down and giving up.

Oh yes the boy had some battle spirit. But that was not enough to survive, no the boy would need some serious training. He would need to teach him spells, strategy, how to analyse the battle and your opponent. The boy would need to develop some battle instincts. But the base was there, yes there was something there to build upon.

But there was also the mental trauma that the boy clearly had developed in his life, his shyness around people was there a result from. His inability to take pride in himself, he didn't see his own worth and that affected his fighting spirit.

But now was not the time for all of that, no all that would come later, now Ichigo had to address the pressing matter at hand. Ichigo would have to remove whatever it was that was now residing in Harry's scar.

Ichigo bend down and took a good look at the scar while at the same time extend his senses and try once again to analyse the weird Reiatsu signature. Looking upon the scar there was nothing strange with it, beside the form of course. It was no wonder that most people wouldn't suspect anything wrong with it. Now that weird Reiatsu, it was clear that whatever it was it was attached to the boy's soul. So it would be best to temporarily separate the soul and the boy in order to remove whatever it was.

Ichigo took out one of his spirit gloves and put it on his hand. Reaching out he touched the boy's head before taking hold of it and giving it a pull. As expected the body was unmoved but the soul popped out of the body at the point where Ichigo was holding it. Pulling the soul out completely he put it down right next to the body. Ichigo could see the chain of fate and what was that. Now that the soul was out of the body Ichigo could clearly sense the Reiatsu of whatever it was and now it was clear that while it originated at the boys scar it had tendril all over the boy's soul that even extended to the chain of fate. Clearly whatever it was it had been there for a while to have extended this much all over the soul and even the chain.

Ichigo signed this wouldn't be as easy as he had thought, and so he began. In order to remove whatever it was he would have to first separate it from the soul, without damaging the soul and then Ichigo would have to provide a Reiatsu source for whatever it was to feed on. Ichigo would have to keep it alive to examine it later.

Concentrating Ichigo began to cast the necessary Kidō, first he created a barrier around Harry's soul and whatever it was. Than slowly he began to shrink the barrier After a while it was pressed quite tightly against Harry's body and whatever it was. Now came the tricky part. Ichigo began sending out tendrils out of the barrier, tendrils which began digging in under the tendrils of whatever it was. Oh and whatever it was didn't like that one bid, it was clear as it began moving its tendrils around in order to fight whatever Ichigo was doing. So it was sentient then, now that was Interesting, well he would find out soon enough what it was.

This took a few moments as Ichigo was trying to do it as careful as possible, when the tendrils had dug around enough Ichigo created a separate barrier and let this one wrap around only whatever it was. When that was sufficient Ichigo took a breath. ' _Don't mess this up now king'_ Zangetsu voice was clear in Ichigo's mind. After one more moment of checking if everything was in order Ichigo let the new barrier separate from Harry's soul taking whatever it was with it. Whatever it was was still trying to fight Ichigo's Kidō but it was too late. Ichigo smiled he had removed whatever it was from Harry's soul. Making a strong Reiatsu Barrier Ichigo filled it with his own Reiatsu and put whatever it was in it. Now Ichigo was holding a small Kidō barrier in the form of sphere in his hand. He had filled it with his own Reiatsu so that the thing could feed on something.

Storing whatever it was away, Ichigo put Harry's soul back in his body. Ichigo stood up and smiled, he was a step closer to figuring out whatever was going on here.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, after a few moments he noticed that he was in the same room where his "training" had taken place. Moving his head slightly to the left he winched, he hadn't noticed but his entire body was aching. His muscle hurt, bad. Harry couldn't remember any other time that his muscles were in more pain than right now. Even after everything he had gone through, it all didn't measure up to this training, Ichigo's training.

At the thought of the orange haired teen Harry couldn't help the feeling of anger and betrayal that came surfacing in his mind. This hadn't been training it had been borderline torture. Harry winced again at that memory, running away from an onslaught of spells and curses. Damn it, fighting Ichigo had been the most impossible fight Harry had ever had. Frankly he could not remember feeling more hopeless in his life, not when Dudley was giving him a beating with his friends or when he was fighting the basilisk. Ichigo had been like an unstoppable force, Harry just knew that there was no way in hell that he would have been able to defeat him.

Slowly Harry's mind wandered to his last act of desperation right before he knew his body would give out from fatigue, had it worked? He could only wonder, but frankly he didn't really care. He hated Ichigo for what he had done, making him suffer like that. Did he hate him? Harry thought about that, what were his intentions, he didn't want to kill him that much was clear, he could have killed him at any point in their fight with their skill difference. Was the point of all this really just to train him. Was this what dueling training was like. He was sure it wasn't the way it was done, maybe in Japan this kind of training was the norm. Damn it, Harry didn't know what to think of Ichigo after this.

Now that Harry thought about it it had been kinda suspicious, helping him with training. Heck why had he accepted in the first place, he didn't want any more attention to himself after all. He had plenty of it as it was.

At that moment Harry noticed something weird, his scar. It wasn't hurting. Well that was weird normally it would be throbbing after a physically exhausting event like this. Slowly Harry brought his hand to his forehead ignoring the muscle pain in the process and touched his scar. Again it wasn't hurting, he felt no pain. More it felt different, asif something heavy that had been residing in his forehead had been removed. Something he had never noticed before. In all honesty it was a good feeling, really asif something that was wrong in all his living memory had been made right.

"I see you are awake." a voice said, coming from somewhere in the room. After a few moments Harry recognized it as Ichigo's voice. So he was still here.

Deciding it would be best to confront the older teen not while lying down on his back Harry decided to sit up. Slowly Harry began coming up to a sitting position, wincing at the protests of his body. Looking up on his bruised form, he frowned. He remembered several scorch marks from curses, here and there had been a few wounds that had been bleeding all courtesy of Ichigo. But looking upon his body he could find none of those. And his clothes were clean too, the sweat had mixed with the blood at some point and stained his clothes, but now they were clean.

"Don't worry about your injuries, I took the library of healing those." Ichigo said. Coming out from behind Harry and sitting down before him.

Harry examined Ichigo for a moment, during their fight Ichigo hadn't suffered a single injury. He hadn't even looked tired at all. Damn, Ichigo must be in really great condition, or maybe Harry's own was just that bad.

Suddenly Ichigo threw a hat at Harry, which he hadn't noticed before. After a short moment of startlement Harry recovered and managed to catch the hat. He wanted to ask what Ichigo was doing before he looked down upon the hat and noticed that it was the same hat that Ichigo had worn during their training. And he had never seen a more despicable object in his life, really he hated this hat. In a way this hat had been the cause of all his pain in the last couple hours. He wanted to just throw the damn hat away and be done with it. But after a few moment more of examining it he noticed a small indentation on it, as if something had hit it there. Wait did he actually manage to hit it.

Looking up to Ichigo who was still sitting he wanted to vocalize his observation but Ichigo already had guessed what Harry wanted to say. "Yes you did manage to hit it there at the end, it only took you what? Two hours." Ichigo said with a smile at the end there.

Harry didn't know what to think of that, but he couldn't help the smile that had crept on his face after that announcement or the feeling of pride. He had actually managed to get the damn hat of Ichigo's head. Looking back to Ichigo he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what. He was angry at Ichigo for what he had made him do but somewhere he was, and it was difficult to say why, grateful. So he just asked.

"Why?"

Ichigo frowned "What do you meen?".

Harry brought his eyes up and met those of Ichigo "Why did you make me go through that?".

Ichigo just looked at him for a few moments before he sighed and smiled "This training is designed to make the trainy go to their absolute limit. To see how far they are willing to go to achieve the task set upon them even against impossible odds." he continued "It is a way to judge the spirit of someone."

The younger teen just frowned "I still don't understand".

Ichigo just kept smiling "It is a way to judge the ability of someone, If I want to train you I should know how good you are to begin with, right?"

Well that sounded fair but still it had been torture. Yeah it had been torture. And the person who had done it was just sitting there in front of him like nothing had happened. And Harry couldn't help himself but anger began to rise within him.

"Why did it have to be so though, you could've done some serious damage."

He couldn't understand why but Ichigo just smiled more "Well what better way is there to judge someone then to push them to their limit?" he said.

"But still….." Harry couldn't make out his words, he had every right to be screaming right now but somewhere he was still grateful to Ichigo. Damn it he didn't know what to say to that. His anger vanishing. Ichigo had pushed him to his breaking point and he was grateful, why?

"Why did you do this?" he asked, it was still suspicious that he had given him the opportunity to be trained.

The smile on Ichigo's face vanished and he sighed, deeply this time. "To be honest I'm not sure." he continued looking Harry in the eye "When I heard what you have been through I didn't actually believe it."

Well that is understandable Harry thought, the stories around him have been nothing if exaggerated.

Ichigo continued "But after I ran into you and we had that talk I could sense no deceit in you words and don't know why but I wanted to help." and after a short while he added "It just felt like that would be the right thing to do."

Harry remained silent after that, was it so simple? Could it be? Again he didn't know what to say so he just went with the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you"

Ichigo smiled at that before standing up and extending his hand to Harry who took it. Ichigo helped Harry to his feet still suffering from the pain.

"C'mon it's already past super and we should probably still eat something" Ichigo said walking to the door of the room.

Harry frowned "How long had we been at it?" It had been 1pm when they began and supper was at six, how late was it now?

"Well it took you 2 hours to get the hat of my head and then you were out for 4 and a half hours." was Ichigo's reply.

Harry was shocked, he had been out for 4 and a half hours, damn it Ichigo with his stupid training. At the very least he could sound a little sorry but he was still talking in that same casual tone. No really damn him.

After they left their training room, they began walking through the corridors. After a while Harry noticed that they weren't headed towards the great hall.

Turning to Ichigo he asked "Where exactly are we going?".

"Hmmm" Ichigo said clear distracted with his thoughts "Ah, we are going to the kitchens, supper in the great hall has already ended so no point going there."

Harry actually didn't know where the kitchens were, it wasn't wide spread knowledge.

"One of my friends is in Hufflepuff, the kitchens are quite close to their common room, so he told me were they were." Ichigo added.

Harry just nodded, he was quite tired and he only released it now but he was quite hungry too.

A few minutes later and they had reached the kitchens, which was filled with house-elfs. Ichigo quickly order a couple of sandwiches and a few drinks which the house-elfs happily set up at one of the tables in the kitchens. After they had seated themselves they began eating, there was little conversation during their meal.

After a few minutes of quiet eating Harry was filled and pushed the plate with a few remaining sandwiches away from him. Ichigo saw this and frowned "Harry, you really should eat more than that."

"It's ok, I am filled" Harry said.

Ichigo shook his head "No, you're just used to eating small portions, you body thinks it is filled while in reality it still could get some food". It was a reasonable guess that Harry was used to eating small portions. With the abuse that he most likely suffered for most of his life, small portions of food were probably to be expected.

Ichigo continued "Lisses, you are quite skinny as it is, you need to eat more if you want to gain some muscle."

Harry look skeptical for a few moments but then nodded and began eating the rest of the sandwiches. Ichigo noted that it was best to keep an eye on Harry's eating habits to make sure that he had sufficient food for muscle growth.

After a few more minutes both Ichigo and Harry were done eating. Ichigo looked at Harry who looked very tired now and signed.

"Look Harry, I'd like to train you further" he said.

Harry looked up "What?".

Ichigo sat back in his chair "I know my methods may seem harsh to you but trust me they work, I experienced them myself once." Ichigo thought back to his time in Urahara's basement. "As you are now you have no real combat skill, no strategy, no nothing really."

He continued "Your spell supply is very small and you need to incantate all of your spells. Your movements are inefficient and you are physically weak.".

Ichigo looked Harry in the eye "If you want I could help you with all of that."

Harry just sat there for a few moments looking at Ichigo and said "Why, why would you want to help me?".

Ichigo just shrugged "Like I told you, it might be fun to train someone." and he added in a more serious tone "And it is clear to me that someone is after you for some reason and let's just say I want to help you be prepared for them.".

Harry just kept looking at Ichigo and a after a few moments he said "Ok, I'd like that." Why did he say that, Ichigo had just for all intends and purposes tortured him and he agreed to continue that trend. He didn't know why but somehow he felt that this would be good for him.

Ichigo smiled and said "Excellent" and he stood up and began walking out of the kitchens he turned his head to Harry who was still seated and said "C'mon we're going somewhere".

Harry quickly stood up and followed. After a few moments they reached the library which at the moments was mostly empty and they few students there didn't even notice them.

Harry turned to Ichigo and said "Why are we here?".

Ichigo just ignored him and pulled out his wand and after a few moments a book floated towards him. Ichigo smiled "Ha, I hoped they would have this one." He proceeded by throwing the book at Harry who caught it clumsily.

Harry looked at the book and noticed it was a beginners guide for silent casting, it was actually a six year book. Harry turned to Ichigo to ask what to point of this was but Ichigo had already begun speaking.

"At the moments you cast all of you spells with incantation. We can't have that, you need to be able to cast your spells silently." He said before adding "And at the moment you are too tired to do any serious practical magic training so instead you will spent the rest of the day reading that book then tomorrow we will practise".

"Wait you want me to read books and now, even after that ridiculous training" Harry said unbelievingly.

"Yep" was all Ichigo said.

Harry extually wanted to just go to bed now, but it was still early so he supposed he could read some. "Ok then" he said.

Ichigo smiled "Great, ok well I'll be of then. I still need to do somethings. I'll come and wake ya at six in the morning for some physical exercises." he said as he was leaving the library.

Physical exercises at six in the morning? Harry wanted to say something but Ichigo had already left the library. Harry sighed and sat himself at one of the tables. He figured he would read some of the book.

And so he read, he was quite caught up in the book. Even though it was a six year book Harry could follow perfectly. He wondered why they didn't teach this sooner it didn't sound too difficult. After a few hours he released it was already 10pm so he began heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

After he entered through the portrait the first thing he heard was "Harry Potter! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded in a scolding tone.

Harry just wanted to shower and go to bed "Euh I've just been hanging out with Ichigo." Was all he said, he still didn't want anyone to know that he was receiving special training.

Hermione sniffed "You have been gone for most of the day, I couldn't find you anywhere, what exactly have you been doing?"

Harry was just too tired to hold a conversation so he just began climbing the stairs "Listen I'm very tired I just want to go to bed right now, see ya tomorrow."

And so Harry ignored the rest of Hermione's protests and went upstairs where he showered and climbed into bed. It was already quite late and he had a feeling that tomorrow would be quite a hard day.

* * *

The following morning Harry had been vaste asleep when suddenly he found himself lying on the ground feeling a sharp pain in his side. Looking up from the ground he saw Ichigo standing looking down on him with an impatient expression on his face.

"Well, what are you doing there lying on the ground, get dressed already." Ichigo said.

Yeah now he remembered they were supposed to do some physical training in the morning. Slowly Harry began coming to his feet. "Is this really necessary?" He asked the orange haired teen. He really didn't see how physical training would help with his magic.

Ichigo just ignored that question "Best put on some old and comfortable clothes." he recommended.

Harry complied and pulled some shirts which were a few sizes too big. After that they left the boys dormitories and began walking toward the Hogwarts grounds.

"Did you read that book like I told you." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, almost finished it even." Harry answered. He did in fact almost finish it, it had been quite interesting actually and he wanted to put the theory to practice.

After a few minutes they reached the grounds. Immediately Ichigo made Harry do jumping jacks. After that they did some pushups. To Harry's embarrassment he barely could do three so Ichigo made him do an easier version where you're using your knees for support. Ichigo had said it was ok as it was only normal that Harry couldn't do much pushups. After that they walked to a tree where they began doing pull ups, again Harry could barely do three.

After that warm up, well that was what Ichigo had called it, Ichigo walked over to Harry and out of nothing gave him a punch in the stomach. Harry put his hands on his stomach and practically fell to the ground. Damn it Ichigo could punch, Dudley had nothing on this.

"What was that for!" Harry demanded still in pain.

"I am going to teach you how to fight, stand up." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. Harry really didn't like that smile.

And so they began. Ichigo showed Harry the basis of a fighting style called Hakuda. Well it wasn't really Hakuda as that required reinforcing your body with Reiatsu but a toned down version of it. Ichigo could imagine the scoldings he would receive if he would teach Shinigami techniques to humans. But as long as he would be teaching a lesser version of Hakuda it would be alright.

The fighting, even though Harry was receiving quite the beating, he had never had any physical combat training and he enjoyed it. Apparently Hakuda was a fighting style taught at Ichigo's old school which was particularly designed for wizards.

They continued training in Hakuda till it was almost time for breakfast. By that time Harry had quite a few bruises, but luckily Ichigo knew some amazing healing spells. When he asked about them Ichigo just said it was an advanced healing spell taught in his old school.

After that they went back to the common room to get a shower and get a set of new clothes. Then they went down for breakfast as it was the weekend and they were up quite early they were the only ones in the great hall.

During breakfast Ichigo again pointed out that Harry should eat more especially after a physically demanding exercises like they had done. After breakfast they set track to their training room.

It did not go unnoticed by the Hogwarts rumor mill that Ichigo and Harry were seen quite a lot together lately. As it was still early and weekend there were few students up and about but the few that were did notice that Harry and Ichigo were in fact walking together.

After they reached their training room Harry began putting the theory he had learned yesterday to practice with the help of Ichigo. Casting silently wasn't extually that hard and Harry quite fast got the hang of casting a silent lumus after that basic spell they moved on to the levitation spell. Harry noticed that the more spells he was able to cast silently the easier it was to learn the next one. Harry did note that Ichigo's presence was helping a lot as he could always point Harry in the right direction when something didn't work. Casting silently was quite easy when you put it to theory. You just had to think of the incantation but what was important was that you also thought about what you wanted the spell to do. Because of that spells with more complicated effects were quite a bit more difficult to cast silently. With Ichigo's help Harry was able to learn how to cast quite a few spells silently.

Before they knew it, it was already past lunch so they went back to the kitchens for a few sandwiches. After their lunch they returned to their training room where they continued with silent spells. After a few more hours of silent casting training, Ichigo conjured up some balls which he made fly around the room, the balls were in different colors, Ichigo explained that the ones in red were supposed to be hit by a stunner, the blue once by an disarming spell…. Now Harry had to use the spell silently or Ichigo would hit Harry with a hex. It was quite the good stimuli as after only a few slip ups where Harry had used the incantation he didn't make that mistake anymore.

After the target practice Ichigo began firing spells at Harry which he had to dodge. Ichigo explained that the trick was to move as little as possible while dodging else you can become exhausted easily. Later Harry had to hit targets while dodging Ichigo's spell which was really hard as the targets were moving, it hadn't been too good but Ichigo explained that was ok as it had been their first day. Oh so they would be doing more of this, great. Ichigo also made Harry practice with the protego shield. Ichigo did point out that it was better to dodge as you could continue casting offensive spells while dodging. It was only recommended to use protego when you had no time to dodge. They ended the training session with a few duels where Harry had to put everything he learned to practice, it didn't help much as Ichigo still beat the crap out of him. And every time Harry use a vocalised Incantation Ichigo would make sure to launch a barrage of spells of which atleast one would hit Harry. Damn it, he would never use an incantation again if this went on.

Even with all his training that day Harry couldn't land a single hit on Ichigo, the older teen was really an unstoppable force. After their training session they noticed they again had missed supper so they returned to the kitchens, god bless the house-elves Harry thought as he was quite hungry. After their quick supper Ichigo dragged Harry along to the library. Harry really just wanted to relax as he was quite exhausted. In the library Ichigo gave Harry a list of books which he wanted Harry to read. Harry winced at the list, almost every book was meant for 5th year and up. But he none the less complied. And so Harry spent the rest of the evening reading spell theory and books about some advanced spells. He was very grateful when they returned to the common room and Harry could just go to bed without giving anyone an explanation of where he had been.

* * *

And so Ichigo and Harry got set in a daily routine, every morning Ichigo would come and wake Harry and they would go do physical exercises. Then they both would go to class, in between the classes Harry would read one of the books that Ichigo had given him then when the classes were finished they would put the theory to practice in addition to working more on aiming dodging and casting silently.

Every now and then Ichigo would point out an interesting bit of theory to Harry or teach him a neat spell. After a few day they began with conjuration. Conjuration was quite advanced and Harry didn't know too much about it but with Ichigo's help he was able to get the hang of it quite quickly. It was quite hard to conjure things without incantation so Harry started with doing it vocally after he got the hang of that he moved on to doing it silently. Soon Harry was able to conjure up the wolf that Ichigo had unleashed upon him.

Ichigo in the meanwhile had thought of few interesting ways of using conjurations, for example you would put a few charms on your conjurations to make them resistant to certain spells. It was quite difficult as you had to conjure the item or beast first and then you had to quickly apply the charm on to it. But luckily Harry eventually had gotten the hang of it.

Ichigo also had thought of an interesting way of conjuration multiple animals and make them work together, it was quite useful in combat. For example you would conjure something big like a wolf and then surrounded it with some bunnies which were much easier to conjure. Then you would make to bunnies run in front of the wolf, that way the bunnies could take the hits of the offensive spells which the opponent would shoot at the conjurations in order to destroy them. The bunnies would take the majority of damage and then the way the bigger animal could do some damage to the opponent. It was particularly useful when combined with charming the conjurations with resistances to certain spells.

Again it had taken a few weeks but Harry had eventually gotten to point where he could use that particular technique to a decent level.

As time went on Harry got better and better. He began to develope a sense of combat and knew what spells to use when. He was also able to increase his casting speed quite a bit too. To his great frustration he still was unable to land a single hit on Ichigo or even make Ichigo take him serious. He would always stand there with a casual expression, even after they would duel for hours he would not appear tired at all. Harry on the other hand would quite often end up panting on the floor.

As a result of Ichigo's teachings Harry had gotten quite a bit better in his class work, which did not go unnoticed by the teachers who would praise him or by his fellow classmates. Ron was for some reason acting strangely while Hermione was quite happy with Harry 's succes. Harry and his friends were growing apart lately with Harry spending most his free time with Ichigo.

When ever they would eat in the great hall, Harry would sit with Ichigo who in turn would attract the attention of some fellow seventh years. At first the seventh years didn't get why Ichigo would sit with a fourth year but they quickly became used of Harry's presence. At first Harry had been quite intimidated by the older students and would act shy around them but as time went on he got better and would even contribute in conversations during meal time. Harry did notice that one of the seventh years, a Gryffindor girl named Melanie clearly had her eye on Ichigo to the orange haired teen's annoyance. Cedric and the other boy who would often sit with them would point it out when Melanie wasn't around and everyone would laugh at the express of Ichigo. It was quite the refreshing experience speaking to other people so much.

Hanging out so much with other students did mean that Harry barely had any time left for Hermione and Ron, so as time went on they would speak less and less.

One day when Harry had entered the training room he noticed a strange device standing in the center of the room. A number of pillar were standing in circle. the pillars themselves had strange looking orbs on top of them. Ichigo smiled and had explained what it was. He called it the circle of surrounding doom. The name was very promising Harry had taught, Ichigo didn't mess around after all. Apparently Harry was supposed to stand in the center and then the pillars would begin firing spells at him which he should either dodge or counter with a spell. At the same time the pillars would conjure up balls which would fly around and Harry would have to hit. It was possible to adjust how much spells and conjurations the pillars would produce. All in all it was quite an excellent way to practice dodging, shielding and accuracy.

The first time Harry had used the "Circle of Surrounding Doom" he had received a beating only surpassed by the infamous hat trail. Ichigo did admit he had over did it with the amount of spells he had made it fire. After a few days they found an amount which would be the most beneficent for Harry, well Ichigo claimed it would be the most beneficent. Harry still thought it was way too much.

As time went on Ichigo and Harry began to grow closer, Ichigo would treat Harry as he would treat one of his friends. He would call him out on his mistakes and laugh on his behalf, it was all in good nature though. It was quite the new experience for Harry having someone like Ichigo around, one moment he would be all cool and composed and the other he would be laughing his ass of when Harry got injured in a particularly painful way. Still Harry began to really see Ichigo as one of his close friends.

Ichigo was also a great teacher, his patience would sometimes run out when Harry didn't get a spell or kept making the same mistake but that wasn't too bad. His methods, while painful were very effective. Pain was a great stimuli Harry had learned. He was also very knowledgeable, when Harry had a question Ichigo almost always would answer instantly sometimes though he didn't know the answer instantly and he would stand there for a few moments, as if someone was telling him the answer and then he would answer Harry. Harry didn't think too much about it though.

In the last week of September Ichigo noted that the only real area of effect damage spells Harry had were fire ones and quite weak. That was apparently unacceptable so Ichigo brought Harry to the library and summoned a book. The book had been quite old and mostly unused. Harry winced though when he saw what the book was about. It was about the chain lighting spell a very powerful spells which could hit multiple targets. It was actually post newt level and was very difficult to learn. It had taken Harry a week to be just able to produce a small spark with the spell. And another week to be able to perform the spell to an satisfactory degree. It was the most difficult spell that Harry had ever seen, some of the magic theory associated with spell Harry hadn't even seen yet, luckily Ichigo had been able to help him with that. Really without Ichigo's help it would have taken Harry at least a year to learn that spell.

But damn chain lighting was powerful, you only had to hit one object and then the spell would explode on impact and target the other objects nearby. It was quite the light show actually. Ichigo did warn not to overuse the spell too much as the caster would become exhausted very quickly if he used it too much and to not become too reliant on it.

After that spell all other spells seemed so easy, really even some six and seventh year spells that Ichigo had taught Harry seemed easy compared to it. As a result Harry was able to learn new spells much more quickly.

So it was that during a transfiguration class Harry had succeeded in casting a new spell on the first time. McGonagall had been so excited and had awarded quite a bit a points to Gryffindor. Later during that class Harry noted that no one else had been able to cast that spells not even Hermione. That had gotten the attention of the rumor mill and when it was time for supper everyone was convinced that Harry was a magical prodigy. Great more attention to himself, oh well Ichigo had been right anyway in that regard. Being the boy who lived he would get a lot of attention no matter what he did.

* * *

It was the last week of October today, after a lot of bickering Cedric and Harry had managed to convince Ichigo to go to Hogsmeade. So today he would be taking a break from training, a welcome break mind you. They had been doing nothing but training for the last two months. Harry had just woken up, he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. When he was drying himself off he shot a glance at the mirror and froze. He hadn't really looked a lot in the mirror lately as he was always tired or in a hurry. Looking in the mirror now he barely recognized himself. He used to be skinny, but now. While he would not consider himself muscular like Ichigo he still had quite a bit of muscle on his body. You couldn't see his ribs anymore, instead he had some abs and you could clearly see his chest and arm muscles. Damn, he didn't look too bad.

Putting on some clothes he moved towards the common room.

"Oh hey Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey." Harry greeted Hermione in return, he was actually kinda in hurry at the moment so he wanted to move on quickly.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me and Ron." Hermione asked after a moment kinda uncertainly.

"I am sorry, but I already was planning on going with Ichigo and Cedric." Harry answered quickly making his way to the exit of the common room.

"Oh" Hermione said quietly clearly disappointed.

And so Harry made his way to the carriages which would take them to Hogsmeade. There he saw Ichigo standing with Cedric who saw him and waved to him. Harry quickly made his way towards them ignoring all the stares he was receiving from fellow students.

"Excellent you're here, let's go now. We still need to find an empty carriage." Cedric said clearly excited.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that but follow Cedric and Harry as they began searching an empty carriage. He did note that quite a few people were watching them. Well it was understandable. Both Ichigo and Cedric were very popular boys and Harry was the boy who lived and all that. So seeing those three walking together would attract quite a few stares.

After a few moments Ichigo could sense a particular Reiatsu that could only belong to Fleur. If the Reiatsu didn't give her away then it were all the stares that she was receiving from boys. She was standing there with her back turned to him. Then one of her friends noticed Ichigo and pointed to him. Fleur quickly turned around to him.

During the last two months he had had a number of run ins with Fleur, he would have some small talk with her but it was always short. She was a nice girl though, shame she had to deal with all the boys and jealous girls.

"Hey Ichigo" She said in greeting, smiling. Damn but she was beautiful.

"Hi Fleur" Ichigo said.

Immediately he noted the jealous stares of her friends.

"Are you going to 'ogsmeade?" She asked.

"Yeah with some friends." Ichigo answered.

"You can come wit uz." One of Fleur friends shot in. She blushed when Ichigo shot her a glare.

"Sorry, my friends have been bickering about taking me to Hogsmeade for two months now. Can't just go with someone else you know." he explained.

The girls did look disappointed at that. Ichigo did note that they continued to stare at Fleur, jealousy and anger clearly written on their faces. Making a split second decision he said.

"He Fleur you can come with us though, I am sure Cedric and Harry won't mind."

Fleur looked up at that and her eyes gained a shine. She turned to her friends and muttered something in French to them. She turned back to Ichigo and said.

"Lets go find your friends."

In the meantime Harry and Cedric had found an empty carriage and were standing next to it.

"Hey guys you know Fleur, right. I invited her to come with us." Ichigo said.

"That's great. I am Cedric and this is Harry." Cedric said jovially tough his eyes were glued to Fleur after a moment. Harry noticed this a gave him a punch while saying "It's a pleasure Fleur."

"Damn it, Harry you punch hard." Cedric wined holding the spot where Harry had hit him.

Ichigo chuckled at that.

After everyone but Ichigo had climbed into the carriage. He noted another familiar Reiatsu.

"Oy Daphne" he shouted towards the blonde Slytherin who was walking with a group of her friends.

She heard him and began walking towards him. During the last few months Ichigo had a few more run ins with Daphne. He noted that she was actually quite smart and witty and he honestly liked her.

"Hey Ichigo, about to leave to Hogsmeade I see" she said before adding "I see that Cedric and Harry were finally able to convince you. Melanie will be quite disappointed that it wasn't her that managed that." Another interesting thing about Daphne was that she was quite aware of what was going on around her.

Ichigo sniffed at the mention of Melanie, that girl never have up.

"Wanna come with us?" Ichigo asked after a moment, might as well bring another person along that he liked.

Daphne was silent for a few seconds before smiling and saying "Sounds fun." she proceeded by climbing into the carriage. After her Ichigo climbed into the carriage.

"Hey guys, this is Daphne." he said.

"Oh hey, aren't you in Slytherin?" Cedric said kinda skeptical.

"I am, what off it." Daphne said.

Before Cedric could say anything Ichigo had cut him off. "Cut it off already with that house prejudice, it's ridiculous you know."

"Itz true." Fleur added.

Cedric sighed "Yeah you're right, sorry Daphne."

"I am used to it." she said.

As the carriage started to move nobody in the group but Ichigo, who was trained for this sorta thing, had noticed all the stares they were receiving. It wasn't everyday you saw the three most popular boys in school sitting in carriage with the Slytherin ice queen and the French veela after all.

Harry also hadn't noticed the jealous and outraged look Ron was shooting him.

After a few minutes of riding in the carriage and having some small talk, mostly from Cedric and Daphne who both were quite talkative. Daphne turned to Harry and said "You're not what I expected Potter. I kinda expected you to be a shy skinny kid."

Harry just shrugged "I kinda expected you to be a cold hearted bitch so I guess that makes us even."

Everyone laughed at that and Ichigo did note the look that Daphne was shooting Harry. ' _Looks like our little Harry is starting to draw some female attention.'_ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo did completely miss the looks that Fleur was shooting him.

* * *

 **Well there you have it.**

 **First of, sorry for the longer wait but this is the longest chapter yet so that must count for something.**

 **Quite a lot happens in this chapter, Ichigo begins training Harry and he managed to remove the soul fragment.**

 **I also began setting up some character relationships near the end there.**

 **Tell me what you think, feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Well next chapter should be up in the next few weeks, can't give an exact date. It will be in multiple people's perspective though. A lot of people are growing suspicious of Ichigo after all.**

 **Well see ya then.**


End file.
